Broken Memories
by J. Marguerite
Summary: In a twist of fate, Johnny ends up having to take in the daughter of one of his victims. Now, along with trying to get on with his own life, he is forced to bring a sevenyearold girl along with him. Unfinished as of yet. Chapter eighteen is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing this. I was going to make this part of Stripped, but it wouldn't exactly fit in. So I'm not… I had this idea one random day after writing the second chapter of Stripped, and though 'How fun. I think I'll write it'. But I couldn't then and there because I was on the bus to school and currently I don't have a laptop. So I had to write it today. Go me. 

Well, this author's note is getting a bit too long for my liking, so I'll cut it short… Have fun reading! 

Smelly disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

Johnny's knife was plunged deep within the gut of the wailing woman in his basement, her wavy, mahogany red with her own blood. The large knife in the murderer's hand slashed down, creating the slit larger, and then wider as he spun it around. Blood spurted out like a fountain, but the flow died down ever so slightly after a moment. The woman seemed to be trying to say something, but the pain she must have been experiencing would have been too strong for her to do anything but scream pathetically. Pulling his knife out of her, Johnny took a step back, admiring his handiwork.

She was more or less pinned to the ground by two other knives, longer than the one he was currently holding, the blades of said knives piercing her shoulders. She was twitching wildly in their hold, various other cuts and bruises covering her body. The navy blue suit she was wearing was torn to shreds, the only item of clothing still intact being her socks, yet they were covered in blood. Soaked would be a better word. 

The man remained silent for a short period of time, watching the woman blubber, tears streaking down her bloody cheeks.

'P-Please… reconsider… I was just p-picking m-my daughter up from school…' the female choked over her words. Death was near, and both the adults knew that.

'And in the process you ignored the helpless cries of a child who had lost his favorite teddy bear. Materialistic, yes, but how would you like it if you were that child and lost your best friend? Strangers all around, but none to help you?'

The woman didn't reply, and just choked as blood began to flow into her windpipe. Blood spluttered out of her mouth, and her breathing grew slower, heart fighting to beat unsuccessfully. Johnny leant forward, her face inches from hers.

'Not nice, is it? Knowing all is lost? Except, you aren't losing your best friend, no, but your life.' He poised his knife above the woman's neck, and before she could utter a word, slashed it fiercely. Before he finished his swipe, the woman was dead, like all the others.

As the thin trail of blood escaped the new orifice, Johnny backed away, letting his knife rest on the ground. In his usual, impassive manner, Johnny turned, and started towards the stairs, leading up from his basement. A loud wail stopped him, however.

'Mummy!'

The word pierced the stinking air, and it caused Johnny's expression to change into one of utter suspicion. He turned on his heel, and gazed around the moderate sized room. His dark eyes finally rested upon a young, shivering girl, probably no older then eight. She was clutching a pastel pink-and-white bag, a picture of the famous plastic doll known as Barbie smiling on the front. In her hand was a large piece of dark blue material also clenched in her small fist, more than likely ripped from the woman's suit. The girl was crying relentlessly, and it dawned on Johnny that the woman had not been lying: she had indeed been picking her daughter up from school. And this was her daughter.

Now, Johnny was not one to feel compassion for his victims, save the odd few like Edgar Vargas. And he was certain that most of his victims had had families- a husband or wife, children, possibly even grandchildren. Nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, everything a family should have, in the stereotypical sense. But even Johnny knew it would make a child distraught to see their mother be murdered, just as this girl had. 

The girl hadn't moved from her spot in the back corner of the room, and Johnny had guessed that when he had bashed the woman over the head for not helping the boy who had lost his stuffed toy in the school yard, her daughter had obediently followed. She had probably even crawled into Johnny's car when he had thrown her mother in the backseat. The thought made Johnny dumbstruck at the girl's utter obedience. Taking a step towards her, just to get a better look at her, the young child took a step back, clutching her backpack against her chest. A tear ran down her cheek and she sniffed loudly. The two, dark brown pigtails swayed slightly, the small tufts of hair under the bottom hair tie swishing against her shoulders. The girl's sniffing and crying was beginning to get on Johnny's nerves, and he had to remind himself that she had just witnessed her mother's murder. The thought especially stuck in his head as he almost tripped over the dead woman's shoe. Cursing loudly, he looked down at his boot, and the girl only wailed louder. 

He couldn't kill the child; though her wailing and sniffing and just general sobbing annoyed Johnny, he found it impossible to grab a weapon and strike her with it. She had much to learn about life, and this could be considered one of the lessons- people go. Letting out a sigh, he placed his hands on his hips.

'Are you done yet?' he spoke bitterly, hoping to make her so frightened she would run away from him, and leave him alone. The girl didn't reply, but she did stop sniffing, although silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Well, he managed to stop one thing. Another question formed in his mind, and he squinted down at her. 'Are you going to leave now?'

The girl shrugged, and a tremble seemed to cross her. Her crying stopped slowly, and it seemed she had run out of tears. Johnny groaned, and placed his head in a hand, a headache forming. He was good with Squee- the kid was intelligent and in a sense respected Johnny. The older male knew Squee was more or less frightened of him, but he didn't cry in front of him. Then again, Johnny had never killed one of his parents. And a kid needed parents.

His last thought struck him so suddenly, and he couldn't help but look up quickly at the young girl. His sudden movement seemed to frighten her, and she jumped backwards. Johnny took no offence and leant forward slightly. 'Where is your father?'

The girl shrugged once again. Johnny drew in a breath, and was about to speak again, but the girl cut in.

'Mum and Dad broke up when I was five… Mum said he went to Washington, or some place. But I haven't seen him for a while, and Mum says that's a good thing because he was a bad, bad man…'

Johnny nodded, taking all this in. The girl spoke as if it was written down in a book somewhere, but Johnny guessed considering that what just happened, she would be fairly unfazed by her parents breaking up. After a pause, Johnny bit his lip, and asked another question.

'Where are you going to go then?'

The girl shrugged, and hugged her backpack tightly, still clinging onto the ripped piece of cloth. 'I dunno. Gran and Pop died a long time ago, 'fore I was born, and Mum's got no brothers or sisters… Dad might, but I haven't seen him for a long time…'

The man winced, and rubbed his long, thin arm. This situation was getting worse and worse as time progressed.

'What about friends? You got any friends?'

'I just moved here, and I dunno my friend's addresses back at my old house.'

'Do you know their last names?'

'Can't spell 'em.'

'Fuck.'

Turning his back on the girl, not even bothering to ask if she knew their phone numbers, he retreated back to the staircase. He halted at the bottom of the step, before calling out in front of him, not even bothering to turn 'Follow me' and headed up to the top floor.

The young girl had followed, but it had taken a lot of coaxing. By the time Johnny had managed to get her into the front room, she had burst into tears three times, refused to speak twice and actually sat down in the middle of the steps once. She was more or less obedient, but she was more stubborn. Johnny guessed he would be too, if his mother's murderer tried to get him to go with them. As soon as they entered the living room, the girl had sprinted past him and huddled in the corner, holding her bag in front of her. She had stuffed material into a pocket of her overalls, yet refused to let go of her backpack. She finally set it down beside her when she had set down, though, and had pulled her knees in front of her chest, and clung onto them instead. Johnny sighed as he stood several meters away from her, and occasionally glanced outside his bordered-up window. Reverend Meat was silent, although Johnny figured it wouldn't be for very long. When the girl didn't say anything and just stared at him, Johnny left the room and headed towards another to watch some TV. Mainly because he had nothing better to do and he felt uncomfortable with the girl. He expected her to leave when she grew bored or frightened- whatever came first- and let the mindless noise of the program on the television block out his worried thoughts.

Approximately thirty minutes had passed, when he heard a soft padding coming closer. Lifting his gaze, a strand of blue-black hair falling into his eyes as his eyes settled upon the tiny girl in front of him, her bag upon her back.

'Excuse me sir?' she asked softly, her hands holding her straps tightly. Johnny tilted his head, and frowned.

'Yes…?' he asked warily.

'Do you have anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry…'

Johnny adjusted himself in his seat and thought of the few edible items in his kitchen.

'I have tin spaghetti… You can eat them if you want.'

The girl nodded, and left the room. He turned back to the program on the TV, and was left alone for three minutes, when the girl finally came back, a tin of spaghetti in one hand.

'Where do you keep the can openers?'

Johnny frowned, keeping his eyes on the TV. 'Third drawer, left of the fridge.'

'Thanks.'

She left once more, and Johnny flopped back in his seat. This time, five minutes passed, until she came back, this time the spaghetti in a bowl, cling wrap being used as a lid.

'I'm too short for the microwave. It's up high.'

Johnny gritted his teeth, his fingers ripping the material of his couch. 'Get a chair then.'

The girl nodded and left. The sound of a chair being pushed into the kitchen filled his ears, and he waited for the soft buzzing of the microwave. However, he heard the girl returning this time empty-handed. Not even her backpack was on her.

'How long should I put it in for?'

'Thirty seconds should do it.'

'Okay.'

She left, and didn't return. The loud beep of the microwave filled the top floor of the house, and Johnny let out a sigh. Within seconds though, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. Leaping to his feet out of instinct, Johnny ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. He found a mess in the kitchen, made of random pieces of wood and spaghetti. The girl was lying on the floor, her backpack in one corner, safe from the mess. The chair the female must have been standing on to reach the microwave, which was on one of the top shelves of the numerous shelves of his kitchen had broken under her weight, although she would most likely weight less than eighty five kilos. Hot tin spaghetti was all over her. She was wailing once more, although his time from physical, not emotional, pain. Instinct continued to take over the man, and she leant down beside her.

'Are you okay?' he asked frantically, pulling the hot food off of her. The girl just screamed, and Johnny rushed her to his bathroom. The door was slightly stuck, yet he managed to open, but the bloody floors, wall, and bathroom pieces caused the girl to scream again. Or perhaps it was the rotting limbs in the bathtub, which Johnny hadn't bothered to depose of for six months. Either way, she pulled from his grasp and ran away. Johnny just ran after her, and found her huddled in the corner she had been hiding in previously, still covered in spaghetti. She whined quietly, hugging her knees. Johnny let out a sigh, rubbing his head, a splitting headache suddenly making him nauseous. 

'Um… I… Er…' he wasn't sure what to say, and it appeared the girl didn't either. Finally, he dropped his arms, feeling miserable. Reverend Meat's voice filled his head.

__

Johnny's in a bit of a fix, isn't he now? A more or less orphaned girl stuck with him, and now she's covered in spaghetti! And now she's scared witless of him because she witnessed her mother's murder, and a bathtub full of rotten body parts. Deary me, whatever are you going to do Nny? You can't keep her, can you? After all, that means you're going to look after her… and you know what happened when you looked after something- it ended up being dead. Poor NailBunny. 

Johnny groaned, and shook his head. 'Look, kid… What is your name, anyway?'

The girl let out a choke, and she appeared to be swallowing a lump in her throat. 'D-Danielle.' She stuttered. Johnny took a step forward, and sighed.

'Okay, Danielle. My name is Johnny… You'll… probably have to stay with me for a while… until we sort things out for you, okay?' He scratched the back of his head, and he heard Meat curse in his head. He was unsure as to where the Burger Boy had disappeared off to- the figurine had gone missing a few weeks back, but his voice was still present in his mind.

The girl seemed rather frightened at the prospect of staying with the man, even for the shortest of times, and a strand of spaghetti fell off of her head, her eyes growing into saucers. 

'Stay with you?' she repeated, her voice choking. 'But I have school… and… and… stuff. And you killed my _Mum_!'

'I'm sorry! Fuck, I really am sorry now, because now I'm stuck with you. It's not going to be easy for me either, okay?' Johnny paused in his rant, and considered the effects of what he had said would have on the girl. Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, and spoke quietly, and quickly. 'Look, I can take you to school, that won't be much of a problem. It'd do me good to have a different routine each day, now, anyway, I need it. And I can pick you up too. There's a nice little boy next door who I guess you could get to know, and… well, I guess I could look after you… I guess.'

The prospect of looking after Danielle was frightening for Johnny, but he didn't really want to turn her out. And Danielle honestly didn't look to pleased at either future- becoming a homeless child or becoming the adoptive daughter of a homicidal maniac. She nodded, though, but kept in her corner. Johnny looked over his shoulder, before glancing back at the girl.

'How old are you?'

'Seven.' She replied lightly, still hugging her knees. 

'Okay… Look, I'll get you're a towel to get the crap off with, and make you another bowl of spaghetti.'

Danielle nodded.

'And I'll get your bag, too.'

This seemed to change the girl's mood, and she leant forward slightly. 'Do you…'

Johnny raised a brow, and stared at Danielle. 'Do I…?'

'Know how to play Barbie's?'

'Oh, fuck.'

Inside his head, Meat cackled inanely. 

A/N: *snickers* Come on, Nny playing Barbie's would just be hilarious. Anyway, I am thinking of continuing this… And no, _no_, no, **no**- Danielle is not going to grow up, realize she likes Nny and then they make many, many babies xx; NO WAY IN HELL…

*coughs* Nah-ah, never in this fic. Honestly.

Well, review and I'll be a happy puppy ^_^ I'll continue as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm tired and very, very sick. Very sick. And I want my Mummy, but she's out and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon… MY GLANDS! MY STOMACH! MY LIP IS SPLIT! Oh, the horror… My head hurts.

Some guy I met today promised to ring me at 2:00 AM… Oh, the wrath he shall feel…

And another thing... next time I come here, I want whores! FREE whores!

Oh, and Jack Skellington now resides in my bed. Keep your filthy paws off of him.

This disclaimer is full of dust mites: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

'Sir?' There was a pull on the cuff of Johnny's pant leg that went along with the tiny, tired voice. Looking down from gazing out the window of his living room, the lanky man found himself gazing down at the sleepy eyes of the girl who had been living with him of a total of one night. Danielle yawned, and released the material from her fist. Johnny gave one last glance at the newly raised sun and wrapped his arms around himself.

'Yes?'

Adjusting her wrinkled overalls, Danielle seemed to be thinking of a way to continue the conversation. In Johnny's mind, Danielle seemed to be much like the character Scout in Harper Lee's book, To Kill A Mockingbird. The seven-year-old girl wasn't as observant as the make-believe character, and most likely wasn't as smart or wise, but when she wanted to ask something, she did it with a lot of thought. She also backed up whatever she had to say with as much knowledge she had gained in her short years. Johnny had discovered that the previous night, when after playing half an hour with the girl's Barbie's (the only reason why the male did that was to, in a way, apologize for frightening her and just get her off his back), she had approached the subject of her mother's untimely death. She had laid down her plastic doll, placed a skirt over the skinny waist and proceeded to absently tap the head of it on the ground as she gazed into space. Only then did she decide to speak. 

When she had finally asked her question, Johnny was at a loss of words. Why did he take the lives of so many people? Because they were worthless heaps of shit that deserved to be gone from the planet. But he couldn't exactly say that to the girl. So he just told her what he had told her mother earlier that day- that she had done something wrong and it ruined someone else's life. Danielle seemed a little perplexed at that statement, but didn't say anything more. 

She soon began to grow sleepy, and her movements became sluggish. Johnny realized it was ten PM- obviously past the girl's bedtime- and asked where she wanted to sleep. They had managed to get the food off of her, and mostly off her clothes, by Johnny bringing a bucket filled with warm, soap water into the front room and they scrubbed away until her overalls were drenched and she was shivering. She refused to step out of them, however. Instead, the man brought a blanket in, and she draped it around her. He left to empty the bucket, and when he returned minutes later, she was asleep on the floor. He brought a pillow in from his rarely used bedroom, and propped it under her head. She hadn't woken up until the next morning.

Danielle shifted her weight from foot to foot, and finally decided what she wanted to say.

'Can I not go to school today?'

Johnny quirked a brow, and leant against the windowsill. Last time he had checked, it was a Friday, and that was a school day. Biting his lower lip, and trying to be as less frightening as possible, Johnny replied uncertainly; 'Why don't you want to go to school?'

The young girl rubbed her stomach, and shrugged unhappily. 'I just don't wanna. I feel sick in my gut.'

Continuing to gnaw on his lower lip, Johnny turned his gaze out the window, and spied his neighbor's house. Squee's bedroom light was on, illuminating the window panel against the still-gray sky. The young boy was obviously going to school that day. 

'Do you have a stomach ache?' Johnny finally asked after a momentary pause. He looked back down at Danielle, and found her nodding.

'Uh-huh.'

'Was it something you ate? The spaghetti?'

'Nah, don't think so.'

There was another pause, and by the gray look on Danielle's face, the older man suspected that maybe she wasn't actually physically sick, but emotionally. 

'Okay, Danielle. You can stay… away from school.'

The girl nodded, and began to walk away, dragging her feet. When the door closed behind her, Johnny slumped against the wall, a hand on his forehead.

'Fuck…' he hissed to himself, and closed his eyes. His body was aching from lack of sleep, and was crying desperately for at least half an hour's nap. Refusing to get comfortable, he adjusted his weight and suppressed a yawn. He knew he would need to do something about Danielle's current accommodation- his house was no place for kids. Then again, it was no place for adults. 

Rolling over, Johnny watched Squee's place silently, watching the boy's silhouette cross the window. A thought popped into his mind, and he pulled the window open. With one glance over his shoulder, Johnny leapt onto the windowsill, and sprung into the cool, morning air.

When he returned half an hour later, a bag on his back, he found Danielle lying on the blanket and pillow that she had had the night before, hugging a Barbie doll. She was asleep, but as soon as he had set the bag down, she awoke with a start. She stared silently and suspiciously at the man, and soon lowered her gaze to the bag on his back. Her own backpack was beside her, on its side, various contents spilling out. Finally, she spoke.

'What's in the bag…?' she asked warily. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, Barbie lying forgotten by her backpack.

'Well…' closing the lounge door behind him (he had returned via the window), Johnny set the bag on the ground and began opening it. 'I was thinking, and my home isn't exactly packed with stuff to entertain you… And you have to admit, TV can only hold one's attention for so long and I think the books I have are a bit too old for you… So I went next door and 'cause they have such a nice kid I'm friends with, he let me lend a few things for you.'

Danielle still seemed suspicious but her childish curiosity got the better of her. She crawled forward, head tilted to the side much like a dog's. 'What… _kind_ of things?' she asked, a foot or two from the bag.

Johnny emptied the bag's contents, and various toys fell out, along with a few novellas for children, two board games (Cluedo and Monopoly) and a few drawing supplies. Being as Johnny's creativity had been sucked dry so all he could get out of himself was a stick figure and various cursing, most of his own art supplies seemed to have gone. 

He watched quietly as Danielle browsed through the items, occasionally picking up a toy and squeezing it, or reading the blurb of a book, and even opening up the board games and half-setting them up until she found something else to grab her attention. It amused the man as she began to set up the toys into something that looked like a shop scene- a stuffed teddy bear (Not Shmee, Johnny noticed with relief) behind a small stack of books that seemed to be a counter. Two of her three Barbie dolls she had had in her bag were sitting down in the middle of the 'shop', the third leaning against the books. A few of the toys Squee had placed in the bag seemed to be perusing through the make-shift shop and the doll clothes Danielle also had in her bag were placed around, along with two dice from the board games. A third was placed on the books as something that seemed to be a till. 

She leant back on her heels, seemingly pleased with her work. She glanced up at Johnny, a happy look on her face. She leant over, and tapped the ground in front of her. 

'C'mon, play with me.'

Frowning, he rubbed his brow. 'Er, are you sure? I'm not… that… good.'

'Aw, come on, _please_?'

Johnny rubbed his ear self-consciously, and began to kneel slowly. As he did so, though, Meat's voice filled his head.

__

Aw, how sweet, Johnny's gonna play dollies with the little girl. WHY, Nny, WHY?

Johnny winced, and mentally replied to the voice. _She was sad, so I got her stuff. This should keep her entertained for a while. Anyway, I've got no plans for the day… And… Well, it got her happy last night…_

Ooh, so the big bad scary man is about to lower himself to the standard of a pathetic father? Those guys SUCK, Johnny, and you know it. You're not even related to this girl. This could be considered pedophilia…

Shaking his head, slightly, Johnny grabbed a stuffed bear, and poked its stomach. _No it couldn't_, he replied in his mind. _It's not even close to it. Are mothers and fathers kiddy-fiddlers when they play with their kids? Of course not, you idiot. I'm taking care of this girl, and although it is against my will, I don't want her to be depressed at seven. That's just sad. And it shouldn't matter if I play toys with this girl, who knows, she may make me better._

Better?! You mean she might be able to make you less insane? I don't think so Johnny boy, you're pretty fucked up.

Well you never know. I can dream.

Johnny looked up from his bear poking and found Danielle staring at him silently, her brow raised, her face tilted. 

'Sir?'

'…Yes?'

'Are you okay?'

Johnny wondered how long he had been talking to Meat for, and stumbled over his reply. 'Yeah… I think so…'

'You don't have to play if you don't wanna… I just wanted you to…'

'N-No, I'm fine.'

Danielle picked up an action figurine and began to twiddle with its limbs. 'You were quiet for an awful long time. Why?'

'I was thinking, that's all.'

Danielle seemed a little bit uncertain, but just nodded. 'Okie dokes.'

A/N: I love the Turtles. My feet are cold.

Please review ^_^ It may make me feel better!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I sure as hell haven't updated this for a while. So I am. 

My thumb is so ugly because when I burnt it, it got blisters and they went POP and yeah. I don't want to finish that sentence because I can't be bothered.

This disclaimer is cool. Because it can be: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

Breakfast consisted of a tin of spaghetti and a tall glass of water. Danielle seemed somewhat put off at the thought of having spaghetti for breakfast, when her failed dinner was meant to be the same thing. Yet she soon realised that was all there was to eat in the house, and she soon gobbled up the meal as if it was so be her last- heck, it could have been for all she knew.

As the day progressed, Johnny learnt that Danielle soon grew uninterested in spaghetti. He couldn't pinpoint the exact time when he figured that out, but he guessed it was when Danielle groaned 'Is that _all_ you've got to eat? One more bite of the s'get, and I think I'll barf'. 

It was getting close to midday when Johnny decided it was time he went grocery shopping. He hadn't been shopping for anything other than a quick snack such as the occasional Brainfreezie or a packet of potato chips for quite some while, and he was unsure as to whether he would have enough money for anything more than a snack. When his victims finally passed on, the male knew they wouldn't need their wallet anymore, so he went and took the money from it. It could be classified as stealing, yet in his mind he figured they wouldn't need it anymore. And he was right, they wouldn't.

Telling Danielle to stay where she was- she was currently reading one of the Squee's books- he pounced downstairs and into his basement. In the uppermost section of it, he pulled back a slab of concrete. Inside lay a somewhat large shoebox, and as he lifted the lid, several wads of cash were revealed. Pulling a few notes from one of the piles, he pocketed them, replaced the lid, and pushed the concrete back in place. Letting out a low breath, he headed back upstairs, his hand in his pocket. When he returned to the living room, he found Danielle where she was before, still reading. He cleared his throat, and the small girl looked up with a start.

'What's wrong?' she asked quietly.

'We're going food shopping.' He replied, the words seeming foreign upon his tongue. 'You can't tinned spaghetti forever…'

Danielle just nodded, and stood. She dog-eared the page in the book she was reading, set it on the floor, and tottered over to the male. He led the way to the front door, allowed her to go through first, and followed. He didn't bother to lock it.

Danielle walked towards the car, and waited for Johnny to follow and unlock the car doors. Within minutes, they were driving along the road, heading towards the 24/7. Danielle busied herself with tuning the radio station, breezing over the frequencies until she found one that suited her. The car soon screeched to a halt outside and both people stepped out. Leading the small girl towards the store, the entered silently, Danielle taking everything in. Johnny wondered if the girl had ever been into such a convenience store before. 

She began to wander off, and Johnny let out a loud whistle. 'Follow me.' He ordered.

Danielle nodded, and just followed obediently. They passed a couple of the aisles until they arrived at the tinned section, row after row of canned foods waiting to be opened. Johnny grabbed a few cans of spaghetti, and allowed Danielle to pick the rest. She took much longer than the male, but soon grabbed a few cans of soup, a tin of corn and a tin of beans. Johnny had to help her with the last few tins.

They carried the goods up to the counter, and before the cashier could begin to swipe them, Johnny rushed off to the ice cream section. Snatching two icy poles, and returned.

'These, too.' He said shortly, and waited for the man behind the counter to tell him how much everything cost. 

'Seventeen ninety-five' the man croaked. Handing over twenty dollars, Johnny waited for the change, and grabbed the plastic bags. Surprised that nothing wrong had happened, he let out an amused noise. Danielle, walking beside him, was confused. She held the change in her hand, and as they reached the park car, she looked down and began to count the money.

'Sir…' she began slowly, as Johnny loaded the car.

'Yeah?'

'The guy short-changed us…'

Johnny raised a brow.

'I beg your pardon?'

'The man behind the till- he… he only gave us a dollar and seventy-five cents…'

Johnny slammed the boot shut, and frowned, ignoring the fact the ice pops would most likely melt. 'He did, did he?'

'Er, yeah… Y'know, it doesn't matter, it's only thirty cents, you can just let it go.'

The man's brow narrowed, and he glared at the shop. 'They _always_ fuck me up in one way or another.'

Danielle scurried back, pressing her back against the passenger door. 'Sir, you know-' 

'And stop calling me sir!' Johnny bellowed, his fists clenched into tightly. 'I mean, am I teacher at your blasted school? NO! For FUCKS sake, must you call me that? AND STOP YOUR CRYING! GOD!'

Danielle slunk down the car, and landed with a soft 'thump' at the bottom. 'W-Well, what d-do you want me to call you then?'

'Johnny. Just… call me Johnny.' He hissed. Danielle nodded. Turning abruptly from the girl, he started towards the store.

'Where're you going?' Danielle called quietly.

'To teach this fucker a lesson.' Johnny bellowed back, and entered the store, pulling a knife out of his boot at the same time.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, this chapter is SO crap I think I'll die.

But please, review. I just wanted to re-start this fic once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, everyone! I feel so loved. Anyway, just so people know, I am starting school again within a week, so my updates will be less frequent then they have. Another thing, I am really supposed to be doing an economics assignment right now BUT I'M NOT BECAUSE I AM COOL. Actually, I'm not cool, but you don't know that.

Economics suck.

Apologies to all those who like it.

Oh, and yes, Squee and Devi will both be in this. No, Danielle will most likely not fall in love with Squee.

Squee should be gay. I heart gays. I have a gay friend. I am gay. WOO

Mm, disclaimer goodness…: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

Monday seemed to come faster than ever for Johnny. Although time, days, weeks, months, even years never mattered much to the slim male, it occurred to him that they would have to play a key factor in his day to day life if he were to take looking after a child seriously.

Heck, he would end up being her adoptive father. That thought almost made him shudder. Not that he disliked Danielle, but…

Okay, he disliked Danielle.

…

Somewhat.

She had to direct him to her primary school that Monday morning and that was, for both parties, quite difficult. Johnny only barely remembered the route he had taken to actually go to and from on the previous Friday. Danielle had no idea where she really was, and could just remember the school's name. They ended up using a street directory from 1994 which Johnny realized was sitting in his backseat, and was still in its packaging. It amused him somewhat as Danielle ripped the clear plastic off with her tiny hands, and flipped nonchalantly through it, until the older man told her what to do. When she had no idea how to find 'Elementary Schools, Public' in the front and then find her on, Johnny drove to the curb, and found it for her. They then found which street they were on (although Danielle was not much help on that either), and they were off.

The school was only three blocks down from number 777, much to Johnny's surprise- it had seemed much longer on Friday- and also to his surprise, he felt a little bit of uncertainty as Danielle climbed out of the car. He decided it was due to his own bad experiences at school, although he could barely remember anything before his twenty-third birthday.

At least he thought his earliest memory was when he was twenty-three.

Danielle turned to face him as she finally moved out of the car, and clutched the straps of her backpack. 

'Can you pick me up at three?' she asked quietly, as she chewed her lower lip. Johnny wondered if he could even remember that long as he broke out of his trance, and gave a small nod.

'Fuck…'

Danielle frowned. 'You say that a lot. S'a bad word, y'know.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know… Ergh, I guess I'll pick you up at three.'

Danielle continued to stand in her spot, and she turned her gaze onto her shoes. When she lifted her gaze again, she seemed rather uncertain. 'Si- I mean, Johnny?'

'Mm?'

'I'm gonna need some new clothes, y'know…'

The male raised a brow. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Well, I can't wear _these_,' she gestured to her overalls, 'all the time.'

Johnny's face seemed to grow pale, and his memory of the clothing store in Hell came into his mind. 'Er, you're right.'

'Can we go to the shops after school, maybe…?' Danielle dug her toe into the cement, and Johnny suspected she was using her childish charm. She didn't seem the type to, yet Johnny knew buying some new clothes for the girl would possibly be the smartest thing to do. And, well, he knew he needed a new shirt or two for himself, although he immensely doubted he would buy anything for himself.

'Fine, we'll go. I guess those overalls aren't going to last you forever.'

Danielle gave a smile, and shifted her pack. 'I also need some money for lunch.'

Letting out a groan, Johnny searched his glove box, found a few notes (he wasn't sure their amount), and shoved them into Danielle's hand. 'There, now scat.'

The girl stared at the money, placed them in her pocket delicately, waved, and walked slowly up to the school building. Johnny let out a low groan, shook his head, and drove off.

*

Todd Casil, a.k.a. Squee, stared as the gray car drove away in front of him, a puff of smoke escaping the exhaust pipe. He then turned his eyes to the young girl that was walking up to the school building. His small mind was trying to comprehend how Johnny- the terrifying, murderous man who told him bedtime stories of people with Ebola, the flesh-eating virus, being attacked by rhinos and then chewed up to pieces by dogs- could possibly have a child.

Squee was young- only eight- but he wasn't dumb. Yet even this was too hard to get around his mind. The older male had come into his house a few days earlier and asked for some of his playthings. He was curious, yes, as to how he was going to use them, yet he didn't bother trying to find out. 

Grabbing his backpack from behind, and finding the soft, squishy part where his 'loveable' teddy bear Shmee was, Squee, too, followed the crowd as the bell rang for class and walked to the building. He would have to investigate later- that is, if he had enough courage. Anyone who came into contact with Johnny and lived was bound to have problems, and living with the man was bound to screw the girl's head on the wrong way sooner or later. Squee was already beginning to pray to God to save his soul- he only hoped the girl would do the same soon.

*

'Children, who here has a family?'

Miss Franklin was nice. But she sure as heck could ask a lot of strange questions.

All around her, Danielle saw hands raising cautiously into the air. Letting out a sigh, the girl followed suite. Even though she was in year two, Danielle guessed that at least twenty of her classmates knew what a family was. And those who didn't would have at least heard of the word. Sinking down into her seat, Danielle braced herself for the bouncy woman's next question. Her previous teacher didn't treat them so… childishly. 

'Good! Now, why don't some of you tell the other classmates tell the others who is in your family?'

A boy behind Danielle raised his hand, and Miss Franklin called him on. Everyone turned to look at him, Danielle included.

'Miss, does that mean the people we live with, or our cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents and all those other people?'

'Just the people you live with Robert. Today we're going to look at all the different types of families everyone has! Now, Robert, why don't you stand and tell everyone who is in your family?'

The boy named Robert stood uncertainly, and paused before he spoke. 'I lived with my mum, my dad and my brother. His name is Jeff. Oh, and I have two pet fish, a cat, a dog and a budge… a budger… a budgerigar.'

'Good, Robert. Now, Katelyn, why don't you tell us?'

Danielle was beginning to grow uncertain now- the teacher was calling on random students, instead of letting them raise their hand.

Katelyn stood, licked her lips, and spoke. 'I live with my mummy, and my brother, Charlie. My dad and mummy no longer with each other. My other brother lives with my dad- he's old, seventeen, and wanted to live with him.'

Miss Franklin let Katelyn sit, and Danielle wondered that if she got chosen as to whether she could make something up. No one would really know. The teacher called upon another student to tell about their family, along with another, until Danielle heard her name get called out.

'Danielle? Why don't you tell us about yours?'

Danielle let out a low whimper, and slowly stood to her feet. She felt telling the class that her mother had died on Friday, and her father was somewhere else, in a place called a penitentiary or prison or something along those lines in Washington. Tracing a crack along the lid of her desk lid, Danielle thought.

'Um…' she mumbled quietly.

'Sorry, what was that?' Miss Franklin asked.

'Um!' Danielle repeated louder. The class let out a soft chuckle, yet the teacher frowned.

'Tell us about who you live with- your family- Danielle.'

__

Well she said to tell who I live with, Danielle thought, _and Johnny said I would be living with him…_

'I- I'm… adopted.' Danielle finally decided upon. Miss Franklin's eyebrows shot up.

'Really?'

'Yeah…'

'Do you… know where your… real parents are?'

Danielle squirmed, and finally shook her head. 'No…' _Well I don't know where Daddy is and Mummy's… dead._

Miss Franklin finally allowed Danielle to sit down, and addressed the class. 'Thank you to all those who told us about their families. Now, I have an exciting announcement to say! I have decided to let all of you to bring your families in for a fun day later this term, and you'll all get to write something about your family, and you can make up skits and poems and all those things with your friends! And at the end of the day, we'll all, as a class, make up a big play about families and we'll perform it for everyone! Now, I have a few ideas about what to do…'

As the woman blabbered on about this so called 'Family Day', Danielle tuned out, and uttered the bad-word which Johnny had used that very morning:

'Fuck.'

A/N: Har, Family Day. What fun.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, I finished my economics assignment. Somewhat. Aren't I good? Let's find me an Ebola virus to give to my economics teacher, now. Yay. I'm tired.

Anyway, I'm updating BECAUSE I CAN. Many reviews for last chapter, so thanks to you all! Love love love. Sneeze. Yup.

Ebola is a cool word: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

Staring at the skirts, shirts, jeans and dresses before him, Johnny ran his fingers over the clothing worriedly. Grabbing a pair of jeans from the rack, he held them up, inspecting them warily. 

'Are you _sure_ these are going to fit you? They're awfully small.' He mumbled down to the child by his side. Danielle placed her hands on her hips, and pouted.

'That's because I'm a _small_ person, Johnny.' She replied, snatching the jeans from Johnny's hand by the leg. 'All the clothes here are going to be small- it's the _kids_ aisle, after all!'

Clucking his tongue, Johnny grabbed the jeans from the girl and placed them on the pile they had been collecting of clothes. 'I guess you're right.' He continued to mumble as he picked the garments up. 'But I still think they're tiny. It's like a fricken pimp store.'

Danielle just followed wordlessly, having no idea what a 'pimp' is, nor did she want to know. As the neared the register, her heart began to patter faster and faster, her memory recalling the sounds when she sat shivering outside the 24/7 only a day or two ago. As her adoptive father lay the clothing down in front of the cashier, she prayed silently that maybe they could go through the actions without it resulting in death of someone. Although she barely knew the man, she had a gut feeling that he killed often. Yet what seemed like a miracle passed, and soon both she and Johnny were leaving the store, bags hanging from the latter's arms. They loaded them into the car together, and soon they were driving back to what Danielle now had to think of as 'home'. 

She sat in her seat quietly, staring down at the stained carpeting on the floor of the car. She didn't want to know what the stains were caused from. Watching her quietly, Johnny let out a soft breath of air and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Glancing up, Danielle slid her eyes up at the man, her lips pressed tightly together. She knew she had to tell him about 'Family Day' sooner or later, yet at that moment, later seemed better than at the present time.

They passed a corner, and the shopping rolled over in the boot. Johnny finally took the initiative and spoke.

'So what did you do at school today?' he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Nothing.' Danielle replied, without missing a beat.

'Have a good day?'

'Yeah.'

Johnny frowned, obviously not pleased at their conversation. 'What did you buy with the money I gave you?' he asked politely.

Danielle smoothed down the front of her overalls. 'A sammich.'

Johnny raised a brow. 'A what?'

Glancing up at him, Danielle cleared her voice. 'A ham-and-cheese sammich.'

'Do you mean a _sandwich_?' 

'Yeah.' She mumbled in response. Johnny just shook is head, eyes cast heavenward. They soon arrived home, and Danielle helped carry the shopping inside, her bag which she had her since school on her back. There was a pause as they stood inside the house, both of their hands laden with bags. 

'Johnny…?' Danielle started awkwardly. 'I kinda need a room, y'know? Like a place to sleep, and play and change and stuff.'

This dropped on the man like a bombshell, and he found himself realising that fatherhood would be a lot more difficult than it seemed. Danielle had been sleeping in the living room for the past few nights, and he hadn't even thought of her having her own room. He drew in a deep breath, and nodded towards the corridor. 

'Come on, I'll find you a place to sleep.'

Danielle walked slowly behind the man, wordlessly just like every other time. Johnny peeked into various rooms, until he found one that seemed suitable enough. It was at the back of the surprisingly large house, its walls bare, only a few broken seats and a mattress filling the room. A sheet and comforter was thrown on the mattress in an askew manner, a pillow pressed up against the wall. 

'This can be your room if you want.'

'It looks like _your_ room- is it?' Danielle commented. 'You're not related to Michael Jackson, are you?'

Johnny raised a brow at her last comment, but set the bags down on the floor. 'I don't sleep and when I do I usually do it in the living room. I won't bother you in here. If you want we can get a bed sometime, and I'll clear the chairs out of the room tomorrow. But for the time being, I'll get you another pillow and find a blanket somewhere. Is there anything else you'll need?' His last comment almost seemed like a plea for her to grow up and move out.

Danielle just gazed around the room, and set her bags next to the ones Johnny had placed on the ground. 'Um, no I guess not… But a cupboard would be nice for my clothes and- I need fresh underwear!'

Johnny just held his face in his hands and left Danielle to gape at him as he exited the room.

*

Dinner was freshly chopped mushrooms mixed with capsicums and tomatoes, various spices thrown into the mixture. Baked beans were a side dish, and desert being ice cream which Danielle had pleaded Johnny to get when they went down to the delicatessen later that afternoon. 

Danielle took a bite of her meal, and chewed thoughtfully, her mind going over the events of the day. Swallowing, she drew in a deep breath, and watched as the man picked at his plate. She watched him wordlessly as he skewered a mushroom, mixed it about in his bowl, dipped it slowly into the beans and finally ate it. He almost seemed to be deciding whether he should eat the food or not when he picked at his meal like a bird. He lifted his gaze to Danielle, and raised an eyebrow.

'Something the matter?' he asked, almost accusingly. Danielle bit her lower lip, before taking the plunge.

'Johnny, sir, we have this thing comin' up in school. We've just started a new… thingy, and well, our teacher wants us to have this… Family Day thing, where we bring our families in and do… stuff.'

Johnny stared at her, and nodded. 'And?'

'And, well… Are ya gonna come?' Danielle asked, squinting slightly, not sure whether she wanted him to come or not.

'Why would I come?' Johnny replied, and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, flicking the fork about in his right hand.

Danielle opened her mouth slightly, before closing it. She did that several more times, before noting the irritation growing in the males' eyes. Finally, she closed it for a longer time, before figuring something out to say. 'Well, you're like my dad now, so I guess… you'd come. Everyone else's parents are gonna come.'

Johnny continued to laze in his position, eyebrow raised. 'But I'm not your parent.'

Tears began to well up in Danielle's eyes as she leant over the table, gripping the wood until her knuckles turned white. 'But… but… Erica Barton, she's got a step-mum and she's gonna be coming, why can't you?'

Gritting his teeth, he leant forward slightly. 'Because I'm not Erica-fucking-Barton's stepmother, nor will I ever be. So I'm not going to go to this pathetic Family Day thing. Now eat your dinner.'

'But Johnny, you gotta, there's going to be skits and poems and everything! I had to stand up in class and say who my family is, and… and I said you, because I gots no one else now, and Johnny _please_!'

'Why the fuck would you say that?' Johnny screeched, standing up abruptly. His chair teeter-totted behind him, until it fell on the wooden floor.

'Because I had to… And… Mummy's… you know, and I dunno where my Daddy is, and you said… I said you adopted me, cos you kinda said it yourself…'

'I didn't fucking adopt you! Now eat your goddamn dinner.'

Danielle began to cry silently, and lowered her face to her dinner. She poked it silently with her fork, a tiny sob escaping her throat. She finally skewered a tomato and mushroom, yet when she didn't life it to her mouth quick enough, Johnny slammed his fist on the table, ordered her to eat it faster before storming from the room loudly. Danielle let out another sob, before finishing her meal and retreating to her makeshift bedroom, crying not only because of Johnny but from a distant homesickness for her mother.

*

The girl curled up in the mattress, her blankets pulled nearly over her head. She hugged her favourite Barbie doll, which she had named Lola to her chest. Lola's elaborate fuschia dress scratched against Danielle's chin, her platinum blonde hair sprayed over the pillow. Danielle wondered as she tried to sleep what it would like to be Lola, or any Barbie. She closed her tearful eyes, and hugged her doll closer to her chest as she tried to sleep. She could hear Johnny's unmistakable boots clattering over the floor as he paced up to her door. Danielle could only curl tighter into a ball as the door creaked open. She wondered if she was going to die. 

However, as his steps headed towards her, a tiny stream of light flowing into the room, she only felt the mattress shifting as he sat down on. He seemed quite reluctant as he spoke.

'Okay, Danielle,' he started with a sigh. 'I'll go to your damn Family Day thing.'

'Thank you.' She whispered back. When he didn't move, Danielle rolled over, Lola tucked under one arm. 'Are you mad?'

Johnny stared at her. 'Um… I don't think so. But so you know, I'm only going because you bloody want me to and I can't stand damn kids crying.'

'I'm sorry.'

Johnny shook his head, and crossed his ankles out in front of him. There was a pause, and Danielle, pulled her blankets up further, to her chin.

'Can you tell me a story?' she asked softly. 'Stories make me sleep better.'

Johnny raised a brow, a smile forming on his lips. He shifted closer to her, and folded his hands in his lap.

'Okay, then. I told this one to the kid next door, Squee, once, 'kay? Now, there once was this guy, named Geoffrey, and he lived in Africa.'

Danielle snuggled down as Johnny tucked her in somewhat awkwardly as he told the tale of Geoffrey and he got a disease called 'Ebola'. Danielle had no idea what that was, but it sounded rather awful. By the end of the tale, though, and Johnny had finally left, Danielle lay wide-awake as pictures of rhinos skewering people came into her mind and dogs ripping people limb-from-limb flew about in her mind. She wondered if the Squee boy who lived next door reacted the same way Danielle did when Johnny had finished his story. She also began to wonder if she went to the same school as she did. If he did, then maybe she could walk for him. 

She wouldn't really want to, though, if he were like Johnny. Not that she disliked Johnny, but he scared the living hell out of her. One Johnny was enough for her to last a lifetime. 

Smoothing down Lola's hair, Danielle rolled onto her side, and curled into a fetal position, nuzzling her face into the doll's hair. Her overalls had become makeshift pajamas, and although they were uncomfortable they were much warmer than just her underwear. Not that she'd sleep in just her underwear.

Trying to block out pictures of her mental image of Squee being attacked by rhinos and dogs and the ebola virus, she forced herself to think of a unicorn instead. 

She prayed for his Squee's before she slept.

A/N: My hands are cold. I still want the Ebola for my economics teacher. Can I have a rhino, too?

I like Barbie dolls. They are so purdy. HAR HAR I LIKE PARIS HILTON LOOK-ALIKES. Anyway, I think Lola will play a part in the rest of the story.

Honest to God I have no idea where this is leading. I have a vague idea BUT THAT'S IT. Enjoy the ride of my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's pissing down with rain and I have an infection meaning I'm going to the toilet five times an hour. Just went, need to go again. Boy, do I need to go again.

Slammed my fingers into the door- third time in the past four days. Got a basketball in the face and my nose is so sore it's painful to wear my glasses. What can I say, I'm having a great week.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

Johnny was unexplainably moody the following morning. Danielle awoke to the sound of things falling about a few rooms down, and a bloodcurdling scream soon filled the house. Leaping out of her makeshift bed, she quickly changed into her new pair of jeans and T-shirt, pulled on a new pair of shoes, and shoved her school things into her backpack. Grabbing Lola, she rushed out of her room. Another scream filled the air, and Danielle let out a small cry of fear. When the screaming didn't stop, she crept slowly along the wall, her breathing short and staggered. She neared the end of the corridor soon enough, and peeked through the door into a room that the noise seemed to be coming from. Johnny was standing over a man, who seemed to be dressed in what was a bloody postal service uniform. Swallowing a wave of bile that crept up her throat and tickled the back of her mouth, the small girl let out a wail.

Spinning about on his heel, Johnny stared at her. Droplets of blood ran down his face like sweat, yet it was clearly not his own. As he took a step towards Danielle, she could clearly see the man's chest cavity slit open for all to see, his heart pumping forcefully, his lungs rising and falling with every breath. Blood was leaking all over the floor, making it both slippery and sticky to walk on. A single fly buzzed about the room, and, as if in a bad horror movie, landed upon the postman's ribcage, about to feed on his blood. Danielle could barely hold down her dinner. 

She ran out of the room without a second thought, tears streaking down her face. Pelting out of the house, she skidded on the footpath, almost losing her balance. Loose coins rattled about in her backpack, change from her lunch the day before. Pushing back memories of the dying man, she finally succumbed to her tired legs and flopped on the ground, nearly a block from her new home. She didn't know how long she sat there, Lola under her arm, crying. Crying for her mother, her unknown father. Crying for her friends back in her old house, and crying from just mental exhaustion. She finally came to a sobbing and snotty end when she heard someone scuffle their shoes. Looking up, Danielle saw a small, wide-eyed boy staring down at her, possibly not much older than her. 

'Are you okay?' he asked, tucking a ragged teddy bear under his arm. Danielle wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and nodded. Wordlessly, she stood up, hugging her Barbie doll. The young boy scuffled his shoes once more, before speaking. 'You live with the crazy neighbour man, don't you?'

'Who? Danielle finally asked quietly, trying to brush her hair with her fingers. 

'The crazy neighbour man… He… lives next to me. I'm Todd.' 

Danille remained quiet, until she realised that 'Todd' must be 'Squee'. Biting her lower lip, she nodded. 

'Um, yeah I do. I'm Danielle.' She mumbled in reply. She held up her doll. 'This is Lola.'

Squee smiled at the doll, although he continued to look suspiciously at Danielle. Holding up his own stuffed bear, he introduced its name. 'This is Shmee. The scary neighbour man doesn't like him much. Are you crazy like him?'

'Er…' Danielle paused, and scratched her head. 'I don't think so. I feel kinda not-crazy at the moment.'

'Oh. Well, that's good.'

The two young children started off to school, their respective toys tucked under their arms. Danielle finally spoke once again.

'Are you crazy?'

Squee took a moment to ponder the question. 'People think I am, but I don't think I am. I feel kinda not-crazy either.'

Danielle smiled at that, and nodded. 'Good.'

There was another silence, until Squee picked up the topic again. 'What's it like to live with him?'

'Johnny? Um… It's… different.' Danielle replied uncertainly, looking over her shoulder nervously. 

'How'd ya' get there? Are you his daughter?'

Danielle pursed her lips and shook her head. 'No… He… killed my Mummy.' 

Squee stared white faced at her, and for a moment, Danielle thought he was about to run off. Instead, he just uttered 'oh' and left it at that.

The corpse of the postman sat in front of Johnny for a good hour, until the man decided to get up, and do something else, other than throwing random objects at it. Easing onto his feet, his limbs aching, reminding him that, although he wasn't even in his thirties, he was getting older. 

  
  
Walking out of the room, he flopped down in a couch in the living room. Without switching on the television, he rested his head on the cushions, and wondered where Danielle was. Most adults would go look for their children, yet Johnny didn't bother- she seemed like a fairly reliable person, and she would most likely end up walking to school, possibly even with Squee. 

His head began to ache as he rested his overly tired body on the soft seat. He hadn't slept in over a month and his insomnia was beginning to take its toll. Determined not to sleep, he jumped onto his feet, and rubbed his temples. Without meaning to, he began to think of Danielle, and her class's 'Family Day'. He knew he had to go, despite his utter hated in social events. Danielle not only wanted him to, but it was more or less expected of him to go- if he didn't, he would? The poor girl didn't even have any living relatives she knew of. She was his only means of a future, and that frightened him. 

Pacing about the room, he rubbed his head. He had no idea how to raise a child. He couldn't remember his own childhood that he could draw "do's" and "don'ts" from. Within five years or so, if he could keep Danielle alive for that long, she would be in the midst of puberty, and, God forbid, she would be getting her period. Maybe even sooner than twelve. Stopping in his tracks, he looked about the room, and grabbed the phone. Dialing a number, thankful that the Reverend's voice wasn't screeching through the air like it had been the past night, he waited until the phone on the other end was answered.

'Hello?'

'Devi?' Johnny asked quickly. Devi quieted for a moment.

'What the fuck do you want?' she finally asked.

'I'm… in a it of a problem. And you're going to help me out of it' He replied curtly. It had been months since Devi and Johnny spoke, and the last time had been terrible. Devi didn't seem too pleased at her sudden burden of helping her attempted murderer, yet finally agreed.

Johnny explained how he had come to be in the situation he was in. Although it had only been five days, his whole world had been thrown upside down, inside out and generally topsy-turvy. Devi listened, surprisingly, intently, yet when he finished his tale she stayed quiet. Finally, Johnny asked whether she was still there.

'What? Yeah, I'm here. Ah… where's Danielle now?' she asked. Johnny stiffened.

'I dunno. She… ran out of the house this morning.'

'Why…?' she asked suspiciously. 

'Reasons. Look, what should I do? I can't remember my own childhood so how the fuck should I know how to raise a child- a girl nonetheless.'

'So why the hell did you ring me?'

'Because you're a girl, and hopefully you have a better memory than mine!'

Devi sighed on the other end, and finally answered. 'I don't know…'

'Well, what should I do, and what shouldn't I do?'

'First off, you should know where she is most, if not all, the time. And don't yell at her, or hurt her. If you do, fuck knows what'll happen. Um… On her birthday, bake her a cake or something. God, just treat her like you would with anyone else's child!'

Johnny paused and nodded. 'Okay.' He finally replied, and hung up the phone. He looked about the room for a moment, before entering the room he had been in previously, grabbed the postman's wallet, and exited. He picked up his car keys from the crate he had placed them on, and went out to his car, off to buy a dollhouse for Danielle. 

A/N: Crappy chapter from a crappy brain. I'm in a crappy mood. Review so… I can be… reviewed… full. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, Jay is in better mood this week. Didn't update last week because I joined AdultFanFiction.com and BY GOD I… um… My nail is splitting so I'm wearing sticky tape around it. I have really long nails, and don't want them to break because I've never had long nails. I'm not supposed to grow my nails because of Orchestra. Stupid violin.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

Danielle walked home with Squee that Monday afternoon. The two had chatted to each other at lunchtime, and although the boy was quite suspicious of Danielle still- after all, who wouldn't be when someone lived with an insane mass murderer. But Squee had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to during school than being ridiculed for talking to a stuffed teddy bear. Danielle on the other hand was just glad to have made a friend.

As they neared their homes, Danielle turned to Squee.  
  
'Do ya' wanna come over some time?' she asked, holding onto Lola in one hand. Squee's face paled slightly as he stared at shack beside his house.

'Um, maybe not…' he replied nervously, biting onto his lower lip. Danielle lowered her gaze, and sighed loudly.

'Oh… Well… Okay, then. See ya' tomorrow, Squee.' And with that, she raced off to her own home, leaving Squee to walk slowly up to his own by himself.

As Danielle neared towards the front door she halted slightly, and placed her hand on the knob. Drawing in a deep breath, she opened it, and peered inside. Twitching slightly, and hugging Lola beneath her arm, she bit her lower lip, and shuffled inside.  
  
'He-hello?' she called. She was responded with a loud crash. Holding back a scream, she stayed where she was, the door swinging shut behind her. Seconds passed slowly, until she saw Johnny enter the front room. Danielle stared up at him, cowering almost.

'Danielle!' he cried, a surprised look on his face. 'Did you walk here?'

The small girl nodded.

Johnny looked about, before motioning for her to follow him. She did, albeit nervously. He led her down to her room, and opened the door for her. Stepping inside, she found her room transformed; where the mattress once lay was a proper bed, with matching bright pink covers and pillows. A dollhouse sat in one corner, and a cupboard stood in another. A fuschia rug lay one the floor and a wicker chair sat next to a wall.

'Oh, wow…' Danielle murmured, her eyes wide. 'This is so cool…'

'You like it then?' he asked. Danielle nodded rapidly. Johnny grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her further inside. 'I placed your clothes in the cupboard for you, and tried to pick a colour scheme that you would like… Most girls like pink, so I guessed you would too.'

Danielle had no idea what a "colour scheme" was but she nodded all the same. She headed towards the bed, and sat down on the corner of it, still surprised at what Johnny had done for her. Swinging her legs, she sat Lola in her lap.

'Thank you, Johnny.' She mumbled, rubbing her hand over her doll's hair. Hearing her slightly, Johnny smiled, pleased at what he had done. It had taken him a while to find everything he had bought- he didn't want anything too old or too young for her. But Devi's advice earlier that morning had helped. Once he found a dollhouse he presumed she would like (a plain white two-story one, five rooms with a pale pink trim), he tried to match things with it.

After that deed was done, he managed to persuade the furniture he purchased the bed, cupboard and chair from to deliver the goods that very day. It took some persuading, but finally they agreed. Johnny guessed it was because he slaughtered one of the salesmen and threatened to do the same to them. Not only did they deliver them within the hour, but he also managed to get them for free. What a joyful day it was for him.

He sat down beside the girl, and watched her play with the doll for several minutes. Finally he spoke up.

'So, what did you do at school today?'

'I got seven out of ten for my times-table test today.' She replied, looking up at him with a smile on her face. 'And the teacher put a sticker on it. Wanna see?'

'Sure!'

Danielle pulled her bag off of her back, rustled through it, and pulled out the piece of paper. Johnny looked at it for a moment, and uncertainly patted her head. 'Very good.'

'Are you gonna put it on the fridge?'

'Ah, sure!'

Danielle only beamed brighter. 'Let's do that now!' She grabbed Johnny's hand, and tugged her out of her room and into the kitchen, leaving Lola on the bed.

The doll lay there for a few minutes, the permanent grin on her face wide and bright. There was a movement under the bed, and soon after, Reverend Meat rolled out.

The Burger Toy turned to the bed, and let out a low hiss.

__

Lola, get down here.

The Barbie didn't move.

__

Lola, I said get down here, you damn preppy bimbo.

The Barbie still didn't move.

__

LOLA!

Oh, fine, fine, Lola sighed, and slipped off the bed. _What do you want?_

Meat glared at her. _When I tell you to move, you do it!_

I don't follow your orders, you bastard. Unlike you I don't believe in slavery. Now what the fuck do you want?

Nothing. I was testing you.

Pig's bum you were.

All right, you're smarter than I thought. I just wanted you to know I hate that host of yours.

Danielle? Why?

She's making Johnny more… more…

Normal? Lola suggested with a wave of her hand.

That's the word.

And that's a problem why?

Meat sighed, and crossed to the other side of the room. 'Because our master won't like that.' He spoke allowed.

'Don't you use your voice!' Lola hissed, and tottered over to him. 'Danielle may hear you!'

Meat spun around to face her. "Only insane people hear us, and that bitch of a kid isn't even close to insanity yet. She can't even hear you mentally so why would she hear you properly?"

The Barbie just waved her plastic arm about, her blonde hair swinging down her back, but didn't respond.

Meat watched her. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared for that human.'

'She's better than the last one I had- that spoilt brat deserved to die. Constantly trying to take my head off. Danielle doesn't do that.'

Danielle's soft footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor, and Lola raced back to the bed. She scrambled back up, and flopped down on it in the position she had been in before.

__

All the same, Meat responded mentally, _she deserves to die._

Or what? Lola asked, her mental voice thick with annoyance.

__

I'll make her go crazy myself, he responded before going through a hole in the corner of the wall that wasn't hidden with furniture.

'Hey, Lola, Johnny's going to the video store!' Danielle cried, rushing into her room. 'Let's go borrow Toy Story!'

Weeks passed, and Danielle and Johnny's fragile relationship began to grow stronger. Although he still killed mercilessly, and although Danielle still screamed in horror as she watched someone's eyes come flying out when the male strapped their head to tight with a belt, they managed to get along quite well. Danielle's friendship with Squee was also beginning to grow better. He was still wary of Danielle, but all the same they managed to have a fine friendship.

Family Day soon came, and Johnny was actually looking forward to it, in a strange, fatherly way. The Friday it was on, he drove her to school.

As Danielle slipped out of the car, she glanced nervously up at him. 'You'll behave won't you?' she asked, meaning he wouldn't go and take the lives of the other families coming.

'I'll try.' He replied, before driving off. Danielle only sighed, and headed up to the school building.

The morning passed without too many hassles, and by the afternoon the classroom was prepared for the parents to come in.

Chairs had been set up to face the whiteboard where a poster that stated 'Welcome to Family Day' hung up. The parents sat down in the yellow, plastic seats and watched as the class sung a song about families. From where she stood in the second row of students, Danielle could see Johnny sitting on the end of the row of seats. Most of the other parents seemed to be avoiding him.

After the song finished, Miss Franklin addressed the parents, and thanked them for coming. Then the students stood and began to tell everyone about their family. The parents had to stand by their child. When it came to Danielle, she motioned for Johnny to come up to her. The man didn't look very certain, but stood next to her all the same.

'This… this is Johnny.' Danielle began, trying to remember what she planned to say. 'He, ah, adopted me and he's… nice, and… he does stuff. Um… yeah.'

When Johnny was allowed to sit down, Danielle pushed him lightly in the back, and joined the rest of her classmates.

__

That was embarrassing… she thought to herself. A few of her classmates performed various skits, and a couple even recited poems. It was nearing the end, when Miss Franklin addressed the parents.

'And now, the class would like to put a performance on for you!' she told them in her constant cheery tone. Danielle sighed, and stood up with the rest of the class whom had been sitting on the floor.

Grabbing an apron from a desk that one of her peers had brought in, she put it on, and stood in front of the parents with a few of her classmates. They were going to perform a play the class had written together about a family.

There was a pause as they started.

'Hi, dad,' David, one of Danielle's classmates, said to another student.

'Hi… son.' Richard replied in a deep voice. 'How… was… school?'

'Swell.' David replied.

Danielle skipped in. 'Hi son. Hi… um, husband. I am cooking… ah… dinner! Now.'

'Hi, mum.' David said to Danielle.

'Hi…wife.'

'Hi.' Danielle replied, grabbing in imaginary bowl. 'I am cooking dinner. Mm, dinner. What a fine dinner we shall have tonight. Yup.'

For a reason beyond Danielle, the parents in the audience laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Johnny grinning, amused.

The play continued in that fashion, and at one point the entire cast (which was made up of ten students) forgot their lines. Finally, the teacher whispered loudly, and they managed to remember what was going on.

At the end, they bowed, and Family Day was finished. There was a small smack at the end, and Danielle persuaded Johnny to stay.

The classmates mingled about, talking to their friends. Danielle managed to strike up a conversation with another girl, which pleased her immensely.

Johnny watched his adopted daughter for a few minutes, and sipped the coffee Miss Franklin had shoved into his hands.

He stood by himself for a few minutes, unsure as to what to do when a woman crossed over to him.

'You're Danielle's father?' she asked, tucking a lock of mahogany hair behind his ear. He remembered her as being Richard's- the boy who had played the father in the play- mother. She was single, being as Richard's father had moved to Taiwan for business and the two couldn't deal with a long-distance relationship, despite being married.

'Yes…' Johnny replied, eyeing her with suspicion.

'I'm Richard's mother.'

'I remember.' The male replied.

'Oh, yes, the… introductions…'

Johnny just nodded, and turned away. This didn't turn the woman off, however.

'I'm Carmela.' She told him.

'Italian?' he asked over his shoulder.

'No, Greek!' she replied, walking over to face him. It occurred to Johnny that she was flirting with him.

__

Oh, Christ, he thought.

'So… what's your name?' she asked.

'Johnny…' he responded.

'Oh, is that like a nickname, or something?'

'No, it's like a real name.'

'Ha, you're funny!' Carmela chuckled, and took a sip of the coffee she was holding. There was a pause, before Carmela struck up the conversation again. 'So, why'd you adopt Danielle?'

Johnny stared at the woman for a moment, before grabbing a plastic fork, and twirled it gracefully between his fingers. 'Why not?'

Carmela shrugged. 'Well, she's not really your real child… She's someone else's, and-'

'Should it matter?' Johnny cut her off.

'Well, no, but her parents gave her up. Maybe they would have wanted her back or something.'

'Maybe her parents a _dead_.' He shot back.

Carmela frowned. 'You don't look much like an appropriate parent.'

Johnny looked down at his attire- he wore what he usually wore; a black shirt, black parents and his boots.

'And what does an appropriate parent look like, pray tell?' he asked, leaning against the desks that the food was set upon. He sat his coffee onto the table, and continued to twirl his fork.

'Well, for one thing, parents don't generally dress like that.'

'Generally, I'm not like most parents.' He hissed back. Johnny had begun to grow angry from the very beginning. Not only had the woman flirted with him, but also she had begun to insult how good he would be at being a parent. From her position in the room, Danielle could see the small feud going on between the two.

'Clearly not.'

Johnny just gave a wild grin. Carmela frowned, and took a small step back.

'Scared?' he whispered, taking a long step towards her, closing the distance between them.

'Now why would I be scared…?'

'Because most people are of me.'

Carmela opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, Johnny shoved the plastic utensil into her mouth and down her throat.

'Your voice annoys me, keep quiet.' He snapped, snatched his black coffee, and tipped the contents into her mouth. Carmela tried to scream as the hot liquid fell down her throat, but only blood dribbled from her mouth as Johnny shoved another fork down her throat.

People began to scream, but Danielle stood uselessly as she watched Johnny slowly kill the woman. People yelled and ran about like chickens whose necks had been cut off. But nobody tried to stop him.

As Johnny began to butcher the woman with various knives he pulled from his boots, parents ran out the room with their children. Miss Franklin tried to pull Danielle away, but she refused. Carmela's screams began to grow weaker as she choked on her own blood, and still Danielle only stood there, apathetic to what was going on. Miss Franklin finally gave up and ran out.

As the woman finally died, Danielle crossed to Johnny, and grabbed his bloody hand.

'Come on, Johnny.' She whispered, and grabbed her bag from beneath her desk, Lola sticking out of it. She slipped it onto her shoulder, and led him from the room. 'School has finished, let's go home.'

A/N: I was going to say something, but I forgot.

Oh, yes, I have the urge to write O-Ren/Gogo (Kill Bill) and Lumiere/Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) fics.

Because both couples or so in love with one another.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, an update. I meant to update ages ago, but I didn't for some reason. I am really craving an apple scroll.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.  
  
Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing... And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

'Johnny, please don't make me go to school! Please!' Danielle pleaded as Johnny grabbed his car keys from atop one of the crates that dotted about the living room. The weekend passed without any hassles- occasionally the small girl even forgot that her foster father had even slaughtered a woman in broad daylight at her school- but now that it was Monday, the small girl was beginning to feel lightheaded at the prospect at returning to the school.  
  
'I'm sorry Danielle, but it's in my duty.' Johnny replied, motioning for her to go out the front door.  
  
Danielle clutched Lola to her chest, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'But you killed Richard's mum! Everybody saw it, an- and I have t- to go to school n- now... People are gonna hate me because of you!'  
  
Placing a hand to his head, Johnny stopped in his steps. 'Look, Danielle, if people took into notice what happened, the police would have come, right?'  
  
Danielle sniffed loudly behind him, and let out a small 'Yes'.  
  
Turning around, Johnny opened the door to his house, and looked over his shoulder at her. 'And now police came to take me away, right?'  
  
'... Yes.'  
  
'So clearly nobody cares. I'm certain Richard is upset that his mother is dead, and I'm certain he still knows that somebody murdered her, but other than that I doubt he knows anything more.'  
  
Scuffling towards Johnny, Lola tight against her chest, Danielle stared up at him. 'Why?'  
  
'I don't know, now get in the car, you have to go to school.' Johnny replied shortly, shooing her out the door.

* * *

True to his word, nobody at the school even remembered what happened on Friday, apart that the Family Day was a success- or so they believed. Danielle was simply shocked that nobody could recall the bloody murder- if she looked carefully down at the carpet she could still see some of the blood that stained the floor covering. But nobody spoke about it, and indeed Richard did know his mother was gone; he did indeed know that she was murdered, but he didn't even blink when Danielle approached him and gave him some of her seven-year-old sympathy.  
  
And although it scared the small girl that Johnny could get away with such a terrible deed, it excited her. Nobody recalled that she was there, that she watched it happen. If Johnny could get away with it, could she? She must be able to; it must have passed on to her. If Johnny could get away with breaking the law, a rule that was punishable by being locked up in a seven year long detention, then surely she could get away with doing something wrong.  
  
To test out her theory that she too could get away with doing something wrong, during art, she dropped her small tin of red paint on top of Gregory O'Brien's head. Although she said it was an accident (sticking burning liquid and utensil's down a strangers throat could be considered an accident, right?), she was forced to stay behind at lunch and write 'I will not pour paint on my friend's heads' fifty times on the blackboard. Danielle's protests that Gregory O'Brien was not her friend was not taken into consideration.

* * *

_Is she crazy yet?  
  
THE HELL? Meat?  
  
Hey, Lola, baby.  
_  
Lola crawled her way out from under Danielle's sweater in her school bag. Sitting atop the lavender wool was Reverend Meat, his paint-on smile looking all the more malicious. Although they were shoved inside a pigeonhole, the bag zipped up tight, light still filtered in through the teeth of the zipper.  
  
'Meat, what the hell are you doing here?' the Barbie doll hissed between her bright pink lips. The burger doll crawled over to her, causing a few things to fall down inside the bag. Cursing, Lola pulled herself up better, her legs sticking out in front of her.  
  
'Nothing, I just came here on business. Where is our favourite little girl, anyway?'  
  
'She's writing lines on the blackboard,' Lola replied shortly, turning her head with a small squeak. 'Not that I think it's any of your business.'  
  
'Look, baby, darlin', I'm only looking out for Johnny's best interest.'  
  
'And what's that supposed to mean?'  
  
Meat moved as best he could over the sweater so that he could sit next to the doll. 'Well, Lola, if Danielle interferes with the Wall Monster's plans... Well, you know what happened last time, don't you?'  
  
'The world had to reset itself and all sorts of havoc was wreaked across the globe, and unfortunately you came into existence.'  
  
'Precisely, except I already existed, and next time, don't use such a sarcastic tone.'  
  
Lola just snorted. Taking advantage of her silence, Meat continued.  
  
'And the thing is, if Danielle knocks some sense into everyone's favourite homicidal maniac, than who knows what'll happen to us! We'll quite possibly cease to exist!' Although Meat was doing quite a good façade of keeping his cool, Lola sensed his fear. If he ceased to exist, then he failed his master. Like a priest serving God, Meat was a servant to the Wall Monster. And that was the way he liked it.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Lola refrained from looking at him. 'So why does Danielle have to go and become insane?'  
  
'Well, not only would you have done your job, our master would become more powerful!'  
  
'Danielle isn't a waste lock like Johnny, Meat. If she were, it would be obvious. She's a normal seven-year-old girl that happens to have found herself in a rather sticky situation. I don't even know why I was assigned to her!'  
  
Meat's perpetual grin seemed to grow wider as he gazed at the Barbie. 'Now that would be fun to find out, wouldn't it?'  
  
Lola just huffed, and decided upon a change of subject. 'How did you get inside the bag without Danielle finding out?'  
  
'What Danielle knows can't her' the Burger toy replied slyly.  
  
'And what's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Danielle doesn't know about me. Thus, she can't see me. She knows Johnny's insane,' he quickly added, seeing Lola was about to interrupt. 'But she thinks it's all in his head. I am out of his head. She's never seen me. She's never heard me. I can get away with anything and everything. I can make her see things walk around and she'd think it was a ghost or some other supernatural gibberish. Until she knows I'm around she'll never know.'  
  
Cocking her head, Lola shifted in her seat. 'If that's true, and she doesn't know you exist...' she murmured, drifting off. 'She can see me, though.'  
  
Confused, Meat shook his head. 'What?'  
  
'Well, she can see me. She can't see you even though Johnny's insane. If she can see me, and I'm a voice... Well, maybe she's more insane then we thought...'

* * *

The house was eerily quiet. His head was eerily quiet. And it frightened him. Not even the screams of the clown strapped up in one of his torture devices could lift Johnny's mood. At first it was a relief- nothing to disrupt his day. But after a while it became annoying. How did the sane cope without someone talking to them when they were all alone? It wasn't natural to him. Shaking his head, Johnny slipped out of the basement, leaving the clown to wail to the empty, echoing walls.  
  
Danielle was going to be home soon. He hadn't left the house early enough to pick her up from school being as he had been so engrossed with trying to fill his mind with the screams of the damned that he had lost all track of time.  
  
Time. The repetition of timetables, no time to take time out of one's schedule, rushing from meeting to meeting. Duties to be done, and the ticking and the tocking of a clock upon the wall. The appointments to be kept, the knowledge that if one was to break the repeating events of ones day that everything could fall apart.  
  
The indefinite continued progress of existence, events, et cetera, in past, present and future regarded as a whole. Or so it said in the dictionary.  
  
When did time ever matter to him? Days had molded into nothingness, and he just existed. He never had had a meaning in life. And Danielle, with just one cry from the corner of a room in his basement had thrown everything that he knew as real out with window. It was as if he had awoken from a long sleep. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, knowing that someone now relied on him for even the basic of needs. And yet he couldn't even keep the most basic of schedules- take her to school at eight o'clock, pick her up at three o'clock. He wasn't a father, he couldn't be. He could try, but he would fail badly.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Danielle entered the house, and turned to him.  
  
'Johnny?' she asked quietly, cocking her head at him. Snapping out of his trance, he looked down at her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You were right; nobody remembered.' She told him. She gave a feeble smile, and turned to go to her room. As she passed through, into the corridor, a small, plastic figure rolled out of her backpack and on to the ground. Rushing over to pick it up, thinking it was one of her toys that she had gotten with her meal at McMeaties (she had forced him to go there after school one day so she could get the Deluxe Happy Meal with extra Happy). Johnny picked it up, only to have Reverend Meat's screeching voice entered his head.  
  
'Oh, fuck!' he hissed loudly. He stared down at the toy, gritting his teeth together.  
  
_Aha, thought you got rid of me, eh, old buddy? 'fraid not, you're stuck with me for a long time, bub.  
_  
'What is it?' Danielle asked, turning around. Seeing the Burger toy, she frowned, and walked over to the man. She looked as if she was about to spoke, but instead she shook her head, as if a fly were buzzing around near her ear. Raising a brow at Johnny, she began to turn around, glancing at Meat oddly, before returning to finding her room.  
  
Johnny watched as Danielle walked down the corridor, and turned back to Meat.  
  
'Where'd you go off to?' he growled, retreating to the living room.  
  
_Just went for a vacation in Danielle's bag_, Meat replied, before going silent.

* * *

A/N: Love writing seven-year-olds. When I was seven my best friend and I used to colour pictures in with our blood. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: IMPORTANT: After July the 21st the updates between each chapter will possibly be worse than what they currently are (which is generally once a week if I'm feeling up to it). This is because I will be on an exchange program to the United States for a year. All the same, I will be trying to update on a regular base so everybody should be happy.

Other than that, everything's good. Oh, and Devilish Kurumi I was actually considering bringing Devi back in, in this chapter. Love Devi, can't write a fic without her.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any character's you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

It was Wednesday night.Johnny stared at Danielle as she wrote out her homework, occasionally eating her dinner of rice and tin tomato soup, which was by her side on the floor. They were currently doing division in mathematics at school, and the girl was drawing dots and circling them. Apparently that was how they did it those days. Johnny couldn't remember how he was taught basic division, but he figured using a calculator would be simpler. Of course, telling that to her wouldn't result in much being as students weren't allowed a calculator until they hit middle school. Still, it seemed like a sensible idea to Johnny.

Crossing her legs as she drew another circle around some of the messy circles, Danielle raised her head and sighed.  
  
'Johnny?' she asked quietly. The male nodded, acknowledging her yet-to-be-said question. Danielle continued after a pause. 'Why don't you have any friends?'

The male was caught off-guard at the question. He had thought she would ask something about homework, or at least about why he had made rice instead of spaghetti. But asking why he had no friends… well, that was something else entirely.

'I don't associate myself with people all that often, I suppose' he replied. 'I don't like the human race. There are too many pricks out there that don't deserve companionship, particularly mine. And those I find to be deemed worthy, those who don't piss me off one way or another… well, I generally screw things over with them.'

Danielle nodded her head, accepting the answer. The house was quiet, although there was an occasional creak from downstairs which Johnny had told her was simply 'the house settling'. Frankly, Danielle thought it sounded more like a cat being run over by a truck and then being stamped on by some rebellious teenager who then had his leg clawed to pieces by said cat. She turned back to her division, answered another question, before speaking once again.

'Don't you ever get lonely, though? I couldn't imagine going a day without talking to Todd.'

Johnny was pleased Squee had taken a liking to Danielle. The poor kid had it tough; from what he had picked up during their one-sided conversations by the windowsill, the boy's only other friend was apparently the son of Satan who had more or less forced himself upon Squee. And Danielle; well, she seemed more like the kid who would sit in the back of the class, asking why circles had no corners during English. But to answer her question…

'Well, no. I like being alone. The company of others isn't something I strive to achieve everyday. I detest society with its close-minded views and opinions, much like I hate the courtroom TV shows on TV. It's useless, nobody should have to put up with it.'

'Do you not strive for my company then?' Danielle asked, her question seeming almost amusing coming from a seven-year-old. She rolled onto her back, reaching over for her doll. 'Do you detest my company? Am I just like those people who watch Doctor Phil in hopes that one day I'll find the answer to all my questions, such as why a third of the child population will become diabetic?'

'You sound too old,' Johnny sighed. Danielle had barely stayed with Johnny for two months- three, at the tops- and already she was beginning to speak like him. It couldn't be normal. She had even begun to pick up his mannerisms. She only ate once a day- that was more than Johnny, but it couldn't be healthy- and she had begun to sleep for barely five hours a night. The night before Johnny had decided to go for a two AM walk. And before he got out the door Danielle was at his heels, pulling on her sneakers. They returned at seven AM and Danielle promptly packed her bag and went to school. She looked exhausted when she came home, but she still kept up her happy mood. She had received nine out of ten for her spelling test, and Johnny stuck it on the kitchen wall with a thumbtack he found under the kitchen sink. His kitchen was being overrun with high-test scores and Principal awards. Danielle certainly had a good brain in her head, and Johnny couldn't help but feel it was because of him. When he first met her, she was shy and meek. Although she still appeared introverted she was speaking up a lot more.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Danielle spun Lola around in her hands. 'Johnny…' she began again. Johnny rested his elbows on his knees, moving in his spot on the up-turned crate.

'Yes…?'

Danielle paused, lowered her doll, and sat up. She turned, fixed her homework into a pile, placed it in her folder that she kept her schoolwork in, and turned to her adoptive father.

'Do you… hear things?' She seemed uncertain as she spoke, somewhat nervous as she said her last two words. Johnny raised a brow, and straightened his back.

'I beg your pardon?'

'I asked if you hear things… Things that you know shouldn't be there but are. Like… voices, kind of.' She paused, and stood up, picking up her things as she did so. Walking over to the next crate, she set her things upon, and crossed back to her dinner. Johnny watched her the entire time, eyebrows narrowing. Danielle began to eat again, chewing the rice thoughtful.

'Why do you ask, Danielle?' he asked slowly, finally.

Swallowing her mouthful, she began another, looking up at him as she chewed. 'Well, sometimes… I hear things in my head. I mean, they seem to be in my head, but they seem very real… Like someone's talking to me.' Before Johnny could reply, the girl continued. 'I used to pretend Lola would talk to me, but now I feel like she is, even when I pretend she isn't. That seems okay, because Lola is… well, Lola. But there's this other voice…' Danielle trailed off, and stirred her soup with the back of her fork. 'It isn't Lola- not that I know the other voice is Lola, mind you, but I think it is- anyway, the other voice is meaner…'

Anxiously, Johnny rubbed his hands together, and watched the girl from his perch on the crate. 'What do they say?' he murmured, wondering if Danielle even heard. When she asked him to repeat, he did so. 'I said what do they say to you?'

'Oh…' Danielle frowned, and seemed to think about the question. 'Well Lola, she's nicer. You know, she just praises me if I do something good, and occasionally she even helps me in my spelling tests- she helped me spell government in the test today… And she tells me to be good, and behave and everything… But the other voice…' Danielle squinted, her expression growing somewhat pale. 'He tells me to do bad things, and be mean. Sometimes they sound if they're in competition with one another, each trying to pull me in two different directions… One tells me to be good and the other tells me to be bad. Understand?'

The man nodded, hands folded in his lap. 'When did you start hearing them?' He sounded like a psychiatrist, trying to pull answers out of her. He hated psychiatrists. They were too nosy and tried to get their fingers onto anything that would solve questions that their training couldn't. There was a medical explanation for everything, like the story of the man who cried after he was dead. It was a retarded nervous system reaction or something along those lines.

The girl paused, before replying. 'When you showed me that toy…'

Johnny quirked a brow. 'I beg your pardon?'

'That fat toy- the one with the burger. He had a really weird grin on his face, and he was really short… It was just last Monday. Remember?'

Johnny finally recalled the memory. 'Ah, Reverend Meat.' At Danielle's questioning look, Johnny began to elaborate. 'He's a Bub's Burger Toy. A wanker, really, but he's fun to argue with. That is, if you can win.'

Danielle stared at the man, before coming to a realisation. 'You can hear them too! The voices! You can hear voices just like me! Why didn't you tell me?' The girl seemed almost excited at the prospect of someone hearing said voices just like her. Although the voices were new- barely three days- they had filled her head like a wildfire in a forest. Not a pleasant experience, but at least now she had someone to cope with. Todd- she seemed fonder of calling him by his real name, instead of his sobriquet- was her friend. She didn't want to lose it because she was hearing something other than a child's fantasy land voice of their favourite toy being real.

Johnny halted at Danielle's understanding of his lack of sanity, and nodded. 'Well, yes, I do, but unlike you I'm not very excited about it.'

'I never said I was either,' Danielle retorted. 'I just thought it was nice to realise I wasn't alone with it.'

'Well you haven't suffered with it for very long. Maybe it'll go away soon. If it does, all the better, and if it doesn't… well, we'll put up with it when that happens.' Johnny appeared to be muttering to himself, and Danielle just watched him, wordlessly. Catching her staring gaze, Johnny cleared his throat, and glanced at the clock on the wall. 'It's ten past eleven, you should go to bed.'

Danielle raised an eyebrow, but moved to pick up her dinner. Johnny cut her off, told her to leave it, and get ready for bed instead. The girl just sighed, nodded, picked up her homework and doll and walked off. As soon as she left the room, and he could hear her bedroom door close, Johnny let out a bellow of a curse.

'I'm going to fucking get you for this, Meat!' he cried after the yell.

Aw, and why is that, Johnny-poo?

'Because she is a little girl! A formerly sane little girl, I must add. She doesn't need the added pressure of childhood with being insane!'

The Reverend chuckled somewhere in the corner of his mind. _Oh please, she was never sane. Lola told me, she figured it out._

'Lola?' Johnny paused in his words, glancing around the room as if he was ready to see the said doll walking through the door. 'You mean Barbie doll Lola? She really is talking to Danielle?'

But of course! Meat cried inside his mind, as if ecstatic about the idea. _You can never trust anything in your world, Nny. I thought you would have learnt that by now._

_

* * *

_

Johnny watched as Danielle walked away from his home next to Squee as they left for school together. It was nice to see the two together. It was almost like a childhood romance, the two giggling over something one of them said. Johnny doubted immensely anything like a romance would erupt between the two, but it was amusing to think of the idea, anyway.

As he walked away from the window, he bit down on fist. A possibly insane Danielle wasn't a grand idea. Hs insanity was something wanted to keep for himself. He wasn't being selfish- he was being selfless. Just like he wanted to protect Squee from it, he wanted to Danielle from it. Grabbing his trenchcoat and car keys, he rushed outside and into his car.

The drive to the apartment building went by quickly. Or perhaps that was because he had driven through three traffic lights and ran over five pedestrians- namely an old lady and two police officers. The other two Johnny couldn't tell but one of them had almost turned his car over. He pulled up with a screeching halt in the parking lot, barely remembered to pay his parking ticket, and ran upstairs. It now was only a matter of finding the right door. Going over the hazy instructions he had been told in his head, he finally found the right door number. After his rapid, loud knock on the door, it was soon opened slowly.

'Johnny, what the hell are you doing here?' Devi screeched at the sight of her attempted murderer.

'And a good day to you, too.' Johnny hissed icily in response. Devi uttered something in reply, and was about to shut the door when Johnny slipped his foot in the doorway. 'Before you close the door in my face I need you help. Badly.'

Glancing down at the foot, which halted her from closing the door any further, the woman bit her lower lip. 'And we couldn't do this over the phone, because…?'

'Ah, the phone. It's just too impersonal, don't you think?' When Devi didn't seem convinced, Johnny continued. 'I needed to get out of the house, all right? Now will you let me in, the neighbours will start to complain.'

'They can complain all they want, Johnny, I'm not letting you in.' Devi replied defiantly. Growing agitated, Johnny gripped the door firmly, pressing his forehead.

'We can do this the easy way, which would involve no violence and you keeping your life, or the hard way, which would involved me kicking down the door and jamming my foot up your ass and using your head as a door stop. Now choose, and I suggest you choose the former because I'm not in the mood to slice anyone up today, namely you.'

There was barely a pause, and Devi stepped away from the door. Johnny smiled gratefully, pushed the door open, and entered the apartment. Closing the door behind him, he headed towards the sofa, and sat down, staring up at the female. The stared at each other for a minute, before Johnny interrupted the silence.

'I need your help.'

Devi nodded, and placed her hands on her hips. 'Yes, you already said that. And with what may I ask?'

Johnny sighed, and for a moment Devi felt a flash of curiosity. But it was soon gone and she wished the man were out of her house.

'I need help with Danielle.'

Devi remembered the phone call between the two months ago, and slowly began to nod. 'I see. What's wrong with her now? She's still alive so that must be a good thing.'

Johnny laughed, and gave a quick nod. 'I know. It's a brilliant thing, really. But… there's one small problem that's keeping things from peachy keen.'

Her curiosity growing, Devi took a step forward. 'And that is?'

Glancing over at her, the man pressed his lips together, turning them into a thin, white line. 'She's going insane.'

The woman's mouth opened slightly, her eyes growing wide. 'You mean, insane like you which is murderous insane, or insane as in normal insane.'

Johnny stood up, causing Devi to take a step back. 'There's a difference between the two? Devi, she's going nuts. And not the good roasted kind, she's hearing voices at age seven! Who knows what she'll be doing when she's twice her age!' Johnny screeched.

'So what do you want me to do?' Devi shrieked back. 'I ain't her fucking mother!'

Johnny smacked his head, and tapped his foot on the ground. 'I don't know, I thought you might have been of some help. Maybe talk to her, Christ, I don't know.' He turned, and began to retreat to the front door, passing Devi on the way. Devi looked at the ground as she heard Johnny pause. A seven-year-old girl was meant to worry about boy cooties, not her impending insanity.

'Alright, alright.' She mumbled. 'I'll see what I can think up. Call me tomorrow or something, I'll see if I can fix Danielle's brain.'

Johnny grinned as he opened the door, and looked over his shoulder. 'Thanks.' He said quickly, before flittering out the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. Devi watched the door swing shut, and she methodically approached it, swung the locks in place, and moved towards the sofa. She smoothed down the spots where Johnny had sat upon it. Although he appeared light, he could still make an imprint in the cushioning.

She had told Johnny to ring her tomorrow. If he did, then she had better have thought something up. And if he didn't, then it was best she still had thought of something to do about the child. Insane children shouldn't be walking about. Why hadn't Johnny taken her to a professional? Devi barely had an art degree, let along a medical one. Why was she suddenly the expert?

I must be the only person he knows, she suddenly thought. It was probably right- sad, but right. And that just made the burden on her shoulders to fix Danielle all the more heavier. At that realisation, Devi yelled the one thing that sprung into her head.

'FUCK'

* * *

A/N: Wow, long chapter. Love me. My back hurts. I'm not quite sure why I ended it like that. Maybe it's the fact I should be asleep because I can barely register what I'm writing. Every second word is a spelling mistake. Wow. I spelt 'register' 'regester'. I know better than that.

Review, please, and make this all the worthwhile.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's the second day of holidays and I'm already bored as shit. Two fics written; one on here and one on , and now I'm bothering to update this one. Plus my Internet connection is playing up- one of the reasons I want to move onto Broadband. Meh. I'm cold and hungry and there's no food or heating in my poor excuse of a house. On a lighter note, I got my hair done yesterday. Now it's short and a mix of black, blue and violet. Joy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

Hello, Danielle.

Go away, I have to do my work or the teacher will yell at me again.

Miss Franklin? Please, she's too busy with that kid who just got whacked in the head with that boy's arm.

What? Danielle lifted her head, pausing in her actions of doing her math and stared as her fellow classmate's nose bled. _Well, it shouldn't matter if he's bleeding or not. I can't stop and talk to you, even if you are in my head, I have work to do. My times tables aren't going to teach themselves, and anyway, Miss Franklin has already put a cross next to my name- two more and I have eraser duty._

Ooh, scary, eraser duty. Clap, clap, clap with the erasers, so what. Anyway, I just want a chat, you know, get to know each other a lot better. You and Lola hit it off well, why not try to get to know your favourite Reverend, eh? Someone to confess your sins to.

Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now.

Then go talk to your friend, Squee. Todd. That boy in the year above you.

Danielle paused, sharpened her pencil, and glanced around the classroom. Everyone else (save the boy who got hit in the nose) was doing their work. A few were chatting to their friends, but other than the hushed whispering the class was relatively silent. Lowering her head, she stared down at her sheet of sums, realising she had completed the sheet. A sigh escaped her lips, and she placed her stationary back into her pencil case. Zipping it up, she raised her hand. It took the teacher a moment to see the girls' hand, waving back and forth slightly.

'Yes, Danielle?' came her tired response. The smaller female wriggled in her seat as a few pairs of eyes lifted up to her.

'May I please go to the bathroom?' she asked quietly. The adult nodded, and Danielle walked briskly out of the room. She paced slowly once she left the room, closing the door silently behind her, and started down the corridor.

So how do you expect me to get Todd out of class?

Stand near the door, where the teacher can't see, and motion for him to come out… Simple enough.

Looking behind her, Danielle neared the third grade classroom. And, following Reverend Meat's instructions, she scuffled close to the open door. Peeking inside whilst brushing her fringe from her eyes, she waited until she caught her friend's eye. She waved for him to come out, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when the boy raised his hand. After allowing to be excused, he rushed out.

There, happy? Danielle screamed mentally.

Very.

And then there was silence.

Danielle grabbed Squee's arm and dragged him down the corridor, the boy allowing him to be pulled along. Minutes past, and finally he spoke up.

'Where are we going?'

The girl stopped, and shrugged. 'I dunno, I just… dunno.'

Squee stared at her, a nervous look in his eyes. 'Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my class…'

Danielle nodded, but grabbed the boy's arm when he tried to walk away. 'Todd…' she began slowly, concern in her eyes. The boy stopped, and nodded.

'Yes?'

She bit her lip, and stared at the wall, letting go of her friend's arm. 'Do you ever get worried that you're different?'

Hands in his pockets, Squee cocked his head before replying. 'I don't worry, I know… The kids tell me everyday that I'm different.'

'Oh…' Danielle faltered, but when Squee looked like he was about to move on, she spoke up again. 'Do you ever worry that they're right?'

At this, Squee pulled his arms around himself, eyebrows knitted together. 'Why do you ask…?'

Danielle just shrugged, not sure whether she could blurt out "oh, I'm hearing things and am worried I'm going insane". Instead, she just grabbed a very confused Squee by the arm and led him back to class.

'I'll see you this afternoon, 'kay?' she mumbled. Squee nodded, and watched as she wandered down the corridor.

Ah, worried you're losing your mind, 'ey?

Oh, Meat, go away, please!

Well, it's perfectly natural to be worried about it. Talking to voices, in and out of your head isn't a socially acceptable thing. But why do you think Squee would help?

Because Johnny isn't… Anyway, Todd's my friend. I can always try.

You spoke to Johnny about it, though. Maybe he's going to. Then again, he may be planning to kill you.

WHAT? Danielle stopped just before her classroom, face pale, mouth open. _WHAT?!_

Oh, shouldn't I have said that? Johnny's a wild man, he'll kill without a second thought. He may kill you.

But… he… he's been so nice to me…

Well, yes. But I only kid, he isn't planning to, or so I know. But I'd be on a look out.

Fists clenched, Danielle opened the class door, and stormed to her seat. _Whatever. Now go away, I don't want to hear from you._

_

* * *

_

The phone on the other end of the line rang and rang before it was finally picked up.

'Hello?' Devi said when she picked up.

'Finally…' replied Johnny, placing a hand on his forehead- a habit he had picked up in the last few weeks. 'You said to ring, which I have, which thus leads me to the question of whether you have any plans to save Danielle's mind from insanity.'

A sigh was heard on the other end of the line as Johnny paced about on the hard wooden floor. A scream was heard from downstairs, which caused the man to lift his head to the basement door, which he was nearby.

'Look,' he heard Devi say, 'I can't make any promises. I mean, I haven't even met the girl yet. And along with that, I don't even have a degree in medicine, let alone psychology. Perhaps you should take her to a real psychologist or psychiatrist, or at least someone trained in the medical profession.'

'But with you,' Johnny replied coolly as he moved to sit down on a half-empty crate of nails, the lid balancing precariously upon it, 'well, I know you. And if you did a half-assed job, you know what the penalty would be.'

'Oh, and what would a half-assed job be?'

Johnny swung his legs back and forth, turning to peek through a gap in one of the boarded-up windows. 'Not caring about Danielle. Treating her like one of your clients, and not a real person.'

There was a strange sound from the other line, before the female replied. 'I don't _have_ any other clients, Nny. I don't even have a job, really.'

The male paused, before replying. 'I'll bring Danielle around four o'clock. You can meet her then. Is that all right with you?'

'Sure… I guess so.'

Content with Devi's answer, he hung up the phone without a good-bye, and rested his elbows on his knees, slouching forward. An hour past with him sitting like that, when Danielle passed through the front door, and faced him.

'Johnny…?' she asked slowly, her small hand running up and down the length of her bag's strap. A moment paused, and Johnny snapped out of his trance.

'What? Oh, Danielle… What time is it?'

'I think about three twenty… Um, are you okay?'

Nodding, Johnny stood, and grabbed her by the hand. 'I want you to meet someone.' He smiled down at her, leading her to his car. 'A… friend of mine.'

'Friend?' Danielle repeated the word as she opened the car door and sat down in the seat. There was a slam as both doors were shut and she looked over at the man. 'I thought you didn't have any friends. You said so yourself.'

'Well, I want you to meet them all the same.'

Taking the answer, they drove in silence, the car bouncing unsteadily on the road. Leaning over, Danielle switched on the radio, surfing through the channels until she found one she liked. Various songs played, until there was a newsbreak.

'This is Kathleen Curtson with the three thirty news, thanks to half price washing machine deals at Washton Plus, all the best deals to pay for your meals. Mark Frietzen, convicted for assault and theft, was released from his twelve-year prison sentence early today due to good behaviour. Stan Sumick reports…'

Danielle grew rigid in her seat, eyes wide. Johnny slid his eyes over to her, brow raised.

'You okay?'

'Huh?' she glanced over, her eyes still wide. 'Um, yeah, I'm fine.'

Johnny just nodded, and pulled into a car park. 'Well, okay. We're here…'

Danielle opened the door, and slid out. 'How long will this take? I have some homework to do, and I wanna get it done.'

Locking the car doors, Johnny just motioned for Danielle to follow, which she did reluctantly. They walked up the stairs silently, and finally reached the appropriate door. Johnny knocked loudly, and, seconds later, was opened slowly.

'You're twenty minutes early.' Devi hissed, eyes narrowed.

'Which means I'm not twenty minutes late.' Johnny replied shortly, pushing the door open further. He turned to Danielle, who was slowly shutting the door behind them. 'Danielle, this is Devi. Devi, names reversed.'

Devi just gave a bitter smile, and turned to Danielle. 'Danielle, I'm Devi… Johnny has been worried about you, and your…'

'I don't like the fact you're hearing voices.' Johnny said frankly. 'And I think it'd do you good if you talked to someone…'

'Why can't I talk to you, then?' Danielle asked, looking over at Johnny.

'Because Devi is a good person.' He replied shortly through gritted teeth. 'And she's saner than me.'

'Fortunately.' Devi mumbled. 'Now, Johnny,' she began, louder, 'I think it's time you left us…'

Nodding, the man left, leaving the two females together.

'So… Danielle… take a seat.'

Danielle crossed to the sofa, sat down, and stared at the woman. They stared at each other in silence for several moments, before Danielle spoke up.

'How do you know Johnny? He's told me- several times- that he hates people. What makes you so special?'

'Well…' Devi began, crossing to sit next to the smaller girl. 'Johnny and I were friends for a while…'

'And then…?'

'Well, we had… a… misunderstanding.' Devi slowly replied, as she sat down next to Danielle.

'He tried to kill you, didn't he?' Danielle replied instantly.

'And more or less words, yes.'

'So why are you talking to him still?'

Devi sighed, and leant back in the seat. 'Danielle, it's complicated grown-up business. You'll understand when you're older. Anyway, we're supposed to be talking about you.'

The younger one groaned, and flopped back in the sofa. 'There's nothing to say. I don't want to talk about myself. I know I've got a few things floating about in my skull, and if anyone should be speaking to someone, it's Johnny. I'm fine, really.'

Devi placed a hand on her forehead, stuck as to what to do. 'I know this is hard for you to understand, but if you don't talk to someone you may end up like Johnny. And that may not seem like much, but if we don't get to the root of the problem, then turning out like him may seem oddly tempting. Now… before we go any further, why don't we get to know each other?'

Danielle stared blankly, hands folded in her lap. 'Mm…'

Devi pursed her lips, and stood up. 'Do you like to draw?'

'Yes…'

Sprinting off, the woman returned a few minutes later, some sheets of paper and a few pencils in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table, and nodded to Danielle. 'Here, why don't you draw?'

Danielle stared at the paper for a moment, before grabbing a pencil, and glanced up at Devi. 'Oh… kay.' She murmured, before beginning to draw a man. Devi sat down before the girl, and watched.

'Who's that?' she finally asked.

'Just a man.' Danielle replied quietly.

'Is it Johnny?'

'No.'

They sat in silence whilst Danielle finished her picture. When she sat down her pencil, she looked up at the woman, and shrugged.

'Now what?'

'Ah… when's your birthday?'

'June the sixth.'

'That's coming up soon. Three weeks.'

'Yup.'

'Does Johnny know?'

'No.'

'Do you plan on telling him?'

'Not really.'

'Why not?'

''Cause I just don't.'

'Oh.'

There was another silence, and Devi began to grow unsettled. Talking to Danielle was like talking to Johnny, and it was unnerving.

'Hey, Devi…' Danielle began, grabbing a pencil, and flicking it between her thumb and forefinger.

'Yes?'

'How _do_ you know Johnny? And tell me the truth, I wanna know.'

'Well…' Devi sighed, and leaned back into the seat. 'We used to talk when I worked down at Dragon Books…'

'So how come he tried to kill you?

Devi paused, and grabbed a pencil. Taking a piece of paper, she began to sketch a picture, hand almost shaking at the mere memory. 'I don't know, Danielle. Now, can we get off the subject? I doubt Nny would like us talking about him.'

Danielle just nodded, and curled her legs under her, watching Devi sketch a picture of a cliff top at night.

* * *

A/N: Man, I hated writing this chappie. Plus, my vegemite sandwich made me stomach crook.

Just out of curiosity, what conversations do you like the best? The Nny/Danielle ones, the Nny/Devi ones, Nny/Meat, Danielle/Squee or Danielle/Meat? Just wondering.

Think I should sleep. Tired. Pfft, oh well.

I'm listening to Liza Minelli o-0


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is probably the last update before I leave for my exchange program. I will of course try to update when I'm overseas but I can't promise anything regular just yet, being as I don't know what my host family has in the means of computer/internet connection. But I will try! Oh how I will try.

I saved my cat from a cat-fight last night. Sneeze. I'm listening to the Weakerthans whee!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

Johnny returned to Devi's apartment half an hour later, a cherry brainfreezie in hand. Danielle had been drawing more and more pictures during the time she had spent with Devi, but the woman was still to get a peep out of her. When Johnny had knocked on the door, signaling his return, she could have cried with relief. The tension between the two females was thick in the air.

Opening the door, Johnny almost pounced inside.

'Is she sane yet?' he hissed, nodding to Danielle who was packing away the drawings she had done. Devi just sighed, and looked over her shoulder.

'Danielle, Johnny and I are just going to have a chat in the kitchen, alright?'

Danielle lifted her head, and nodded, showing she understood that she shouldn't interrupt them. The two adults crossed the room to the kitchen, Johnny immediately sitting down.

'So, is she sane yet?' he said, repeating his prior question.

'Johnny,' Devi began with a sigh, 'I could barely get anything out of her, let alone… "Make her sane".'

The man raised his eyebrow. 'So you're saying I should bring her back to you, then?'

'Well, yes. But I really think you should take her to a real psychologist' Devi shortly replied.

'I can't!'

'Why is that?'

'Because I don't trust them with her!' Johnny stood up quickly, is movements speedy and graceful. 'And I know you, and that means a lot to me. So in that I know you'll try your damnedest with her, whether you think you are or not.'

Devi lowered her eyes and grabbed a mug off the kitchen bench. Carrying it over to the coffeepot, she grabbed a spoon from the sink and began to ladle the powder into the mug.

'I'm seeing someone,' she said over her shoulder, her hand shaking slightly as it did so. 'For about two weeks now. He's really nice, and he hasn't done anything to think that I should be wary of.'

Johnny stared at her, his head cocked slightly. 'Why are you telling me this?'

Devi clicked the kettle on, and poured some sugar in with the coffee. 'I thought you should know. In case you get some wild ideas of us getting back together again. It's not going to happen, so I hope you don't think that we are. The only reason I've agreed to help Danielle is because I don't want to go around thinking- knowing, even- that I've not only permitted a possible new killer to walk around, but she may also have a terrible future ahead of her. At least by talking to her I'll know that I've tried to give her a second chance. Whether or not she takes it is up to her, but at least I would have tried.'

The kettle whistled, and Devi immediately poured the boiling hot water into the cup. Johnny watched her wordlessly as she sipped the coffee, her eyes stuck on him.

'Do you understand?' she finally asked, her tone snappy.

'Yes, I do,' he replied. 'But for your knowledge, I never intended as this as a way to get back with you. To kill you, even, and that's because I'm looking out for Danielle's wellbeing. I don't give a shit if you're with someone else; in fact it delights me to know that. I couldn't care less who he was or where he came from or where you even met him! And I don't know how you got the idea that this was just a means to get closer to you, to… to go out with you again!' Johnny finished his speech with a wave of his hand, his cherry brainfreezie spilling slightly at his wild gesture. Devi just sighed, and waved his hand at the man.

'Look, just go. And by the way, Danielle's birthday's on June the sixth. I suggest you get her something. Kids like presents.'

'Yeah, yeah, sure.' Johnny left the kitchen, and turned to Danielle, whom was sitting on the couch still, drawing another picture. 'Come on Danielle, we're leaving.'

The girl jumped off of the seat, and snatched her pile of drawings. Devi entered the room, still sipping her hot drink.

'Same time next week, then?' Devi asked. Johnny just nodded, and he and Danielle moved to the door.

'See you, Devi.' Danielle called over her shoulder, and the two left the apartment.

The drive home was relatively quiet, only the sounds of soft jazz music filtering through the car stereo. Danielle sifted through the drawings she had done, a lock of her dark hair dangling in front of her eyes. Johnny glanced over at her as he reached a set of lights, and watched her for a few seconds.

'What have you got there?' he asked casually, keeping one eye on the traffic lights, and the other on her.

'Devi and I drew some pictures. These are mine.' Danielle replied, holding up one of a cat with a lollipop-type tree next to it. Johnny gave a crooked grin, and turned to the road the lights still red. The car next to them had the stereo pounding, the car almost rocking on its wheels. There were several- probably five- men in the car, all laughing and smoking. The passenger in the front seat yelled something out of the window, at Johnny, which caused the man to look over.

'Danielle, what did that man just say?' Johnny murmured, straining to here. The girl just shrugged, glancing over her drawings once more. The man that yelled called out again, and this time Johnny heard.

'Oi, pansy, did you kidnap that girl to fuck 'er cos you don't have your own faggot boyfriend?'

Gripping the wheel with both hands, his knuckles turning white, Johnny called over his shoulder,

'Danielle, grab my bag from the backseat.'

She obeyed, and handed Johnny the bag. Reaching inside, he grabbed his tazer, handed it to Danielle and leaped out of the car. The men next to them only laughed and jeered, as Johnny swung the door open, and snatched the man who had poked fun at him.

'Ooh, I'm so scared little man, whatcha gonna do to me, eh?'

With a flick of his wrist, the man was in his (suprisingly strong) grasp. The man made a strange sound from the back of his throat, and the next thing he knew he was tossed into the backseat of Johnny's car via the front seat. Johnny sat back in the driver's seat, the traffic lights changed, and he was off again.

'What the fuck is going on here?' the man screeched in the backseat, sitting up.

'Such profanity in front of a young girl.' Johnny sighed, ignoring the fact that the man's friends were chasing them in their car. 'Danielle, would you mind taking care of our knew friend with the tazer?'

Danielle set her pictures onto the floor, and clambered in between the seats and into the back.

'Hello,' she said lightheartedly, playing with the tazer in her hands. She switched it on, and looked back up at him. 'What's your name?'

'Jason…' he replied slowly, keeping his eyes on the tazer.

'I'm Danielle. See you!' she called, shoving the tazer on his neck. Jason as he was now known, twitched wildly, a small scream escaping his throat as he finally lay still. Turning the electrical device off, Danielle climbed back into the front seat, pulled her seat belt on, and placed the tazer back into Johnny's bag.

They were quiet, Johnny occasionally looking back at Jason, his friends finally having lost the grey car. Once they arrived home, Danielle grabbed the bag and drawing, and Johnny hauled the body inside.

'There's some Skettios in the cupboard. I'll be down in the basement. Give me a yell if you're coming down so I don't end up hurting you instead, okay?'

''kay.' Danielle replied, and wandered off into the kitchen, leaving Johnny to his business.

* * *

It was getting close to nine o'clock and Johnny was still in the basements. Having finished her dinner long ago, as well as her homework, Danielle was getting impatient, being as Meat hadn't spoken to her, and Lola was snappy when she had talked. Setting the Barbie doll aside, the girl left her bedroom, and opened the basement door. It was dark, and a strong smell hit her as she descended down the stairs. Her hand trailed along the railing, the only light coming from the doorway.

'Johnny?' she called, hearing a loud scream. She squinted, her eyes slowly adapting to the dim light, and found the man standing over whom she presumed to be Jason, a screwdriver stuck in one of the latter person's ear. Blood was trickling from the orifice, his teeth clenched as he tried to suppress another scream. Looking towards Danielle, Johnny pulled the tool from the ear.

'Come over here.' Johnny told her, waving her over. Danielle crossed to the two, her eyebrows raised. 'Over there, I've got a drill. I would get it, but last time I left our new friend here, he tried to escape. Can you get it for me?'

Danielle nodded, and moved in the direction Johnny was pointing in. As her back turned, her ears were filled with another high-pitched scream. Grabbing the drill, she returned, trying to wipe the blood off her hands that was on said tool. As she passed it to Johnny, who had stuck the screwdriver back into the man's ear, she clucked her tongue.

'You really shouldn't go poop your pants. It makes an awful mess.' Turning to Johnny, she folded her hands behind her back. 'Can Todd come over tomorrow night?'

'I don't see why not. Go run over and ask him.' He mumbled, plugging the drill into the socket on the wall. The screech of the whirring drill began and Danielle started up the staircase. As she neared the door, she heard Johnny cry over the drill 'See, I told you not to shit your pants.'

Leaving via the front door, Danielle started towards Squee's house. She halted as she approached the front door however. Every time she had seen Johnny go over to the boy's house, he had gone to the window. Danielle had no clue in the world why he did that, but deciding it would be best to follow what he did, she started towards the garage Johnny used to get towards the window. Walking about the little brick carport, it took her a while to climb up onto its roof. Tip-toeing across the roof, her feet causing the sound mimicking a cat walking atop the roof- only a lot heavier and a lot louder- Danielle reached the window. Resting her hands upon it, she peered inside, only to be met with black. There was a thin stream of light coming under the door, and in that she could see only murky shapes in the room. Placing a finger on her lip, she turned around, seeing if she could use anything on the roof to open the window. Finding nothing, she turned around once more, and tried to open the window from the outside. Find it unsuccessful, she knocked on the glass panel instead. There was a sound from the other side of the window, and soon Squee appeared on the other side of the glass. He opened the window, and cocked his head.

'Danielle?' Squee stared at her as if she had three heads.

'Hi, Todd. Can you help me?' Danielle replied, motioning to the window ledge, which came up to her knees.

'Er…' Squee reached over, grabbed one of Danielle's hands and helped her over. It took several moments before the girl was inside the safety of the boy's house.

'Thanks!' she said, cheerily brushing herself off. Squee stared at her, and shut the window.

'What were you doing?' he asked, sitting down on the foot of his bed. He was in his pajamas, the cuffs of his pants hiding his feet.

'Oh,' Danielle stood up, having landed on the floor, and turned to Squee. 'I wonderin' if you want to sleep over tomorrow night?'

Squee's complexion paled and he only gaped at Danielle. Sleep over? As in, stay over for a night at the crazy neighbour man's house with the possibility of not only being severely mutilated and the chance of seeing some of his victims? It was bad enough being his neighbour. Sleeping over would mean being closer to the man who haunts him. Saying yes to staying over would mean having his possible death looming over him, but it would also mean making the girl whom was grinning from ear-to-ear at her proposition even happier. Saying no would wipe the grin off her face.

And staying over would probably mean the aliens wouldn't be able to kidnap him if they decided to come. And Daddy was always telling him to get out of the house. It would make Daddy happy if he stayed over at the house next door.

'Okay, Danielle.' Squee replied with a sigh. Danielle squealed, and hugged the boy. 'Yay! We're gonna have a sleepover!'

'Can I bring Shmee?' Squee asked, pulling Danielle off of him. Danielle nodded, and started towards the window.

'Sure,' she replied, pulling the window open, and sitting down on the ledge, looking over her shoulder as she did so, her legs swinging back and forth.

'The crazy neigh- I mean, Johnny, he doesn't like Shmee.'

'Well… He'll have to learn to for one night.'

Squee grabbed his bear, and hugged him against his chest. 'All right. I'll see you at school tomorrow, then.'

'Rightio!'

And in the next instant, Danielle had dropped to the roof of the garage and then onto the ground. Squee heard a small 'ow' as she landed, and after a moment he saw the small girl wander back to her house her silhouette made by the streetlights.

'I hope I don't get hurt, Shmee…' he whispered, closing the window and lying back down in his bed.

So that little Todd fellow's coming over tomorrow night.

Yes, he is.

He'll be staying the night.

Yes, he is.

He'll be bringing that Shmee fellow.

Yes, he is.

Stop saying that.

Lola groaned, and turned her head to the toy beside her. 'You are so annoying!'

Reverend Meat gave his wide grin, and took a step towards the Barbie. 'And you know you love me like that.'

'No, I don't.' Lola hissed, pushing the toy away from her. Meat rocked slightly, and fell onto his back. He squirmed about on the floor, much to Lola's amusement, but soon found his footing again. 'Look, Meat, I don't like you at all. If I wanted to, I could grab one of Johnny's knives and skewer you with it. How would you like that, eh?'

Meat just waved one of his chubby, plastic hands, and turned his back to the doll. 'Look, hun, you're swell, but you should relax. I think this whole Danielle mess is working you up. You should just calm down, let me take over. She's not as hard as to twist about as I previously thought. Maybe I won't even need your help- I don't think I will with the way things are going.'

Lola glared at the toy, and marched over, spinning him around. Being as she was taller than Meat, she leant over him, hands somehow on her hips. 'Look, bub, I'm not going to let you wreck her life. Yes, she may be going mad, but I'm not going to be held accountable for it. She can hear me now, and that's more then I want. Johnny's even getting her to talk to Devi, you know that? Devi's a strong person; she defeated her own voice! And if I can, I'm going to get Danielle talk to Devi- more willingly than she already is, that is.'

Meat grew angrier with this. 'She is living with a fucking murderer! A murderer, you ass! Whether we help her or not, she is going to go insane, whether you like it or not! I know it hurts you to hear that, but whether she talks to Devi, whether she has that Squee kid stay over lots, she is going to go nuts!'

'Nobody goes insane without our help, you of all people should know that. Whether they are schizophrenic, delusional or just plain antisocial, we have helped some how, and for once I would like to remain a doll, and not get someone insane.'

Meat halted as he heard Danielle trample down the hallway. He hopped over to the mouse hole in the corner of the wall, and entered it. Lola was already in her prior position.

Ah, but Lola, you are not just any doll. You're the doll that vies with the attention the Chucky from those horrible movies gave that kid You make people insane, and you know that, so why fight it?

Because I'm not like you, you ass.

Yes you are, you just don't know it yet.

Danielle entered the room, and glanced at Lola. 'Todd's going to stay over tomorrow night, Lola, isn't that great?' She picked up the doll, and hugged her against her chest.

I'm never like you, Lola hissed, making sure Danielle couldn't hear.

Yes you are Meat replied, make sure too that Danielle couldn't hear his part of the conversation. And with that, he left the room.

Lola focussed her attention back to the girl, and with as much joy she could put into her voice, she agreed with the girl. _Yes, it is. Remember to have fun, and to play it safe, you don't want to hurt yourself, do you?_

'No, I don't,' Danielle replied, and sat down on her bed, kicking off her sneakers as she did so. She set her doll down beside her, and sighed loudly.

What's wrong, Danielle?

The girl paused, and bit her lower lip.

Danielle tell me, you can trust me.

'Well…' the girl paused, and closed her eyes. 'My Dad got out of jail.'

Your father?

'Yes.'

How do you know?

'It was on the news this afternoon, when Johnny and I were going to Devi's.'

Do you think he'll find you?

'I hope not…' there was a pause, and Danielle picked Lola up, smoothing down the doll's hair. 'I like it here. I like Johnny and I like Todd and Devi's okay… I don't know her really, but she lets me draw and that's good.'

Yes, it is. There was a pause before Lola started again. _What will you do if your father finds you here?_

'Dunno.'

What did he do to get into jail, anyway?

'Mummy said he was a bad man. I don't remember really, but Mummy always said he was a bad man and if he talks to me I should stay with her and not go with him. But Mummy's gone now, and…'

Go to Johnny if he finds you. Johnny's nice to you, you said it yourself.

'Yes… He'll keep me safe if Dad finds me.'

Yes, he will.

'Thank you Lola.'

No problem, Danielle.

* * *

A/N: Woo. Might update before I depart (on the 21st/22nd), but I doubt it. I want cake.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: As said so many times before, I don't know when I'll be able to update. The past few days have been so busy, and I'm surprised I was able to go put up that quick author's note. However, whenever I am able and on a computer, I'll type up chapters, so they can be uploaded. I'm saving them on floppy disks cos I am cool like that.

And no, this isn't a final chapter or anything, and I haven't given up on this fic, but its hard to type things when someone's always around.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

Friday passed with relative ease, school being no more than a small hassle before the big event of Squee staying over at Danielle's house. The boy, of course, was frightened- staying over at a homicidal maniac's house? Actually sleeping where a man (or woman, of course) could have died? Who wouldn't be frightened? In the back of his mind, he knew that if something were to happen, Danielle would protect him. And he knew that Johnny, however crazy he was, wouldn't harm him. But it was still a terrifying prospect.

When the afternoon bell rang, it's shrill sound echoing down the corridor, Squee left his classroom, and was surprised to find Danielle already waiting for him. Looking about unsurely, the boy finally started following Danielle whom was trying to pull him away from the door.

'What're you doing?' he asked, squirming his hand out of her grasp. Danielle grinned, a slight bounce in her step.

'I'm just excited that you're comin' over tonight… I haven't had someone sleep over before.'

'I've never ever slept over someone else's house before…' Squee put in, a small smile upon his face. Danielle gave a small squeal, grabbed Squee's hand once more, and began to run. They ran out of the school grounds, barely missing their peers which were also running about, and onto the footpath. They continued to run until they exhausted themselves, Danielle promptly falling onto the footpath in a gasping, seven-year-old girl heap, Squee barely able to stand above her.

'Are you… okay?' he gasped, falling onto his knees. Danielle nodded, and, with the help of her friend, managed to stand once more. After allowing their breath to be caught, they began to meander to their block. Nearing Squee's house- being as that was closer than Danielle's at the time being- Danielle slowed her pace.

'So, do you want me to come in or are you going to come by later?'

Squee scratched his arm, and took a glance over at his house, considering what to do.

'You… can come in if you want. I just need to get my jim-jams and stuff… But I have homework to do.' Squee paused, and placed a finger to his lips. He wanted to stall as much time as he could so he didn't have to go next door.

'We can do it at my house… Come on Squee,_ please_? I haven't had anyone over for ages and we can do your homework at my house!'

At Danielle's desperate pleading and the wide smile she through in at the end of the sentence, Squee finally nodded, and led Danielle up to his door.

'Okay, but you're going to have to be very quiet, cos Mummy's sleeping and Daddy works really hard.'

Danielle nodded, and Squee slowly opened the door. It creaked somewhat, but when no sound was made within the house, the two tip-toed in. Squee's father was working on his computer, and when the two children passed, he didn't even lift his head. Danielle took some comfort in this, but Squee's head sunk somewhat, and just led his friend up the staircase.

Danielle wanted to stop and look about- maybe even take a tour of the boy's home- but Squee was persistent in taking the quickest route to his room.

'I thought you wanted to dawdle' Danielle spoke up when they arrived at their destination.

'I don't want Daddy to be mad if I make any noise. He's busy.' Squee replied with a soft sigh. Danielle cocked her head, but didn't bother asking with what. Parents were finicky- some days they wanted to play around, and others they wanted to work. She knew- her mother used to be like that.

Squee grabbed his pajamas, and tossed them into a bag he found in his closet. Danielle watched as she sat down on the edge of his bed, and nursed Shmee on her lap. Only a few minutes passed, when Squee announced that he was ready. Grinning, Danielle bounced off the bed, and snatched her friend's hand.

'This is so exciting!' she squealed, and rushed for the door.

'Shh! Slow down, Daddy might get mad and Mummy might wake up!' Squee whined as Danielle sprinted down the corridor. She gave a sigh, and stopped. When Squee joined her, the two began a much slower pace down the stairs.

'I don't see why you're so paranoid; your parents can't be _that_ bad.'

'They're not bad,' Squee replied shortly. 'I just don't want them to get mad. They're good parents.'

Nodding her head slowly, Danielle crossed the floor and to the door with Squee. His father didn't even lift his head as they left the house. Squee's face fell as Danielle snatched his hand and led him to her yard.

'I didn't say they were bad, I just said they couldn't be as bad as you make them out to be.' She said quietly, trying to cheer up her friend.

'I know.' Squee mumbled in response. Danielle just sighed, shook her head, and pulled a somewhat reluctant Squee to her front door. Danielle opened it, and the two walked in silently. There was a crash in the kitchen, and Johnny walked out, covered in gore.

'Squeegee! Danielle!' he cried, surprised to see the two. It was a strange sight to see- Danielle seemed unfazed that her father-figure, the one she lived with, was literally dripping with blood, whilst Squee's complexion paled dramatically. He dropped his two bags, and was about to run out of the house when Danielle grabbed his arm, and pulled him through the room and out a hallway.

'Danielle, what was- er- Johnny doing?' Squee asked uncertainly.

'Someone probably annoyed him.' Danielle replied nonchalantly as she opened the door to her room. 'This is my bedroom; you can put your stuff down if you want.'

Putting his stuff down next to the wall by the door, Squee folded his hands behind his back, unable to get the image of Johnny covered in gore out of his mind; something difficult for someone so young to do.

'Um, is he going to kill us?' Squee asked quietly.

'Who? Johnny?' Danielle laughed loudly, scaring Squee. 'Oh, please, no!' She gave another giggle, and shook her head. 'You're so silly, Todd.'

There was a loud crash from down the hall, which halted Danielle from moving into another peal of laughter. Her brow shifted downwards, and she shuffled towards the door. Grabbing the wall, she peeked around the corner as another crash sounded.

'Dan-'

'Shh!' Danielle hissed before Squee could finish her name. Stepping into the hallway, she let out a shaky call. 'Johnny? Johnny, is that you?'

'What? Yes…' There was a lengthy pause, where Squee could hear Danielle's somewhat ragged breathing, her hands shaking as she clung onto the doorframe. It appeared that Danielle was about to call out again, when Johnny yelled out again. 'I'm going out… I'll be back later tonight.'

Danielle shrugged towards Squee, looking over her shoulder at him, before starting down the corridor. The tinkling sound of keys echoed down the walls, and the sound of the man walking followed.

'Where you going?' she cried.

'Out… I've got a headache…' Johnny replied shortly, as the sound of the front door slamming finalized the argument.

'Take some asprin…' Danielle mumbled as Squee caught up with her.

Squee tilted his head, as he gazed around the front room. There were bloody handprints everywhere, and there was a crimson pool of something which Squee suspected to be blood coming out from under the kitchen door. Holding back the taste of bile, Squee looked towards Danielle, whom was pouting rather childishly.

'What's wrong with him?' he whispered hoarsely.

'He's in one of his moods again…' she replied haughtily.

'Oh… Um, what do we do then?'

Danielle sighed, shrugged, and sat down on a crate which had less blood on it than the others.

'I dunno… I usually just do my homework or play with Lola.'

'What do you do about dinner, then?' Squee asked, crouching in front of her as a cockroach skittered passed.

'I make it myself.'

'Oh.' Squee nodded, somewhat understanding her. 'When does he come back?'

'Whenever he wants to.'

Squee nodded again. Danielle rose from her seat, and pulled something out from under the crate she was on.

'I've got a ball. Let's play catch.'

'You keep your balls under crates?' Squee asked, staring somewhat confused at the dusty ball.

'Not usually. Johnny does.' She replied in an offhand manner, throwing and catching the ball. Squee just shook his head, and took a few steps back, narrowly missing a drying puddle of blood.

'Alright… Throw it.'

Danielle grinned, and tossed the ball. It sailed over Squee's head, knocked an already broken lamp over, and bounced on the ground. It hit the kitchen door- getting rather bloody in the process- and rolled towards the basement door. It hit the door off its latch, the door creaking open, and the ball bounced down the staircase. Danielle and Squee waited for the ball to stop, and when it did, Danielle shrugged.

'I'll get it… I never was good at throwing balls anyway.' She grinned cheerily, and ran towards the basement door. Her foot slipped in the puddle of blood, and with a cry of shock, she skidded towards the basement door. Unable to catch herself in time, she lost her already unstable footing, and tripped as she fell onto the first few stairs. Squee watched in horror as she fell down the steps, tiny cries of pain and surprise as she fell down the stirs. Much like the ball, there was a deathly pause as she finished her fall.

On the verge of tears, Squee walked uncertainly to the basement door.

'D-Danielle? Danielle, are you okay?'

And much as he suspected, there was no response.

* * *

A/N: It took me three weeks to write this. It was gonna be longer, but I don't get much computer time. And seriously, this isn't the last chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: If you have been following my Live Journal, which is the best way to see what is going on in the life of Jay, you may have realised I got kicked off the Exchange Program cos the people there suck and put me in a mental hospital. So now I'm back home in Greenland. So yeah, I can update whenever I want now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

There was a big, sinking feeling inside Squee. It wasn't like the kind when Mummy forgot his name, or whenever Daddy said he didn't love him, but more like the time Granpa Hatey killed his kitten. His kitten was dead- killed, murdered, even, and he could never see it again. And now, Danielle appeared to be dead, just like his cat. But she _couldn't_ be dead. If she were, that would be unfair. So much bad stuff had happened to Squee in his short life that if one more thing happened that he would know that he would go crazy. Or at least depressed, whatever came first.

Take a furtive step down the first few stairs, Squee cleared his throat, before letting out another tentative call.

'Danielle? A-are you okay?'

There was a pause that seemed to last hours, when in reality would have lasted only a second. Finally, there was a response.

'Huh? Ah… T-Todd?'

The boy let out a sigh of relief, before rushing down the rest of the stairs, not minding if he stepped in blood or any other bodily fluids.

'Danielle, are you hurt?' he cried, when he landed at her side. It was dark in the basement, the only light streaming in from the open door at the top of the flight of stairs. Reaching out, he found Danielle's forearm. She let out a small whine, and he pulled his hand away. 'Does it hurt?'

'Um… kinda. My right leg hurts more, though.'

Squee grimaced as Danielle pushed herself up. A small cry of pain escaped her lips as she leant back on her knee.

'Todd, can you help me? I think I broke my leg… or at least really, really hurt it.'

Squee stood up, holding his hands out to Danielle. When the girl's clasped around his, he pulled her up, staggering back slightly as he did so. When he was sure Danielle was standing, he pulled away.

'Can you walk?'

'Um, yeah, I think so,' came the mumbled reply. Taking Danielle by the elbow, he helped her to the stairs. The two paused for a moment, before Danielle crouched down on the stairs, and began to pull herself up, hoping slightly up every step. Squee cocked his head, but coming up with no other logical idea to get her up the staircase, allowed her to do it. It took several minutes before both of them left the basement, and when they did, Danielle was more than a little bit grubby.

Moving her to the best part of the room for sunlight, Squee shut the basement door, not moving away until he heard the safe click of the lock sliding into place, before retreating back to his friend. Squatting, he surveyed her injuries. Instead of breaking her leg, as she had suggested, she had a long, five-inch gash on her calf, the denim on her jeans having been ripped away, leaving the blood slipping out of the wound run free down her leg and stain the material. It was quite possibly half a centimeter deep, if not more. From what else he could see, her arms were bruised, particularly her right. She also had a bruise on her cheekbone and a small graze on her right cheek. In fact, by the looks of it, most of her right side seemed fairly messed up. Holding down his lunch, Squee placed a finger on his lips.

'Did you hit the steps on your right side?'

'I think so' Danielle mumbled in response. There was an uneasy pause as Danielle and Squee stared at her bleeding leg. Danielle couldn't do anything to help herself- she seemed to be in a lot of pain, and she kept holding her abdomen with her better arm. She couldn't walk properly either, with her leg bleeding as it was. It was up to Squee to make her better, or until Johnny came home.

'Where… Where do you keep your towels?'

'In the bathroom… First door on the left as you go down the corridor.'

The boy stood up uncertainly, and followed her instructions. He was back in a few minutes, a large, cream towel with suspicious stains, a smaller green towel on top of it, and a bucket filled with water in the other. He had found the bucket under the bathroom sink.

Setting the objects down beside Danielle, he dipped the green towel into the bucket, let the water soak into it, before placing it on the wound on Danielle's leg. The small girl let out a wail of pain, and tried to kick Squee as best she could. Her foot connected with his hand, but didn't do much being as it was such a feeble attempt.

'That hurt!'

Squee frowned, and set the towel back into the bucket. 'It will, 'cause it's full of germs. Gotta clean 'em out or you'll die or something.'

Danielle pouted, before dropping her leg back on the ground, which seemed to be a relief. 'Okay…' she muttered in response. When Squee placed the towel back on her calf, she hissed loudly, and looked away, as if it would stop the pain. When certain the towel would hold, Squee tied it as best he could to her leg, and turned to the larger one. He did the same with it, dipping it into the water and letting it soak it up. He then turned back to the girl, and started cleaning the dirt (and blood) off of her. When he came to the graze on her cheek, he moved to it, before placing the towel in her hands.

'You do it, I don't want to be hurt again.'

'Did I hurt you?'

'Not really, but your arms aren't as hurt as your leg.'

'Mm…' Danielle nodded, and rubbed her cheek with the towel. When she was finished, she dropped it on the ground, and lifted her shirt up to her ribs. 'I hurt here…' she said, pointing to her stomach. There was a bruise, which was quickly turning green on it, measuring from her bottom ribs, and curving around her belly button.

'Ow…' Squee whispered softly. The two stared at before doing anything else. He bit his lower lip, before turning to look out the window. The sun was already setting, and he guessed it was getting close to five o'clock. 'Do you want something to eat?' he asked, trying to move on from the accident.

'No. My tummy hurts, so I don't think I should… And… I don't think you'd wanna go in the kitchen.'

'No,' Squee agreed solemnly. He thought for a moment, before starting up again. 'Do you wanna go to bed?'

'Uh-huh,' Danielle replied with a nod. Squee moved to his feet, before helping Danielle. She gave a small whine when she tried to put down her leg, and the two managed to hobble to Danielle's room, before Squee, exhausted, set her on the floor. Thinking, he pointed to the bed.

'Do you wanna get up again, or do you wanna stay down there?'

'I'll stay down here, I hurt and it hurts to get up.'

''kay'.

Squee pulled the comforter off the bed, along with a pillow and blanket, and set them down on the ground. Danielle scrambled to it, and curled up around the blanket, using the comforter to soften the floor. Taking Lola off the bed, Squee gave it to Danielle, before kicking off his shoes, and lying down on Danielle's bed. It was a strange afternoon, he thought, as he pulled Shmee, who had been on the bed next to Lola, close to him. He rolled on his side, and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

He woke up later that night to the sound of whispering. He opened his eyes just enough so he could see through his eyelashes. Johnny was kneeling over Danielle, his elbows resting on his knees, his hair in front of his face. Despite their soft voices, Squee could just hear what they were saying.

'How'd it happen?' Johnny asked quietly. He was obviously asking about her injuries.

'We were playing… I threw a ball, and it fell into the basement. I went to get it and slipped or somethin'…. Fell down the stairs. Sorry…'

'It's not your fault,' Johnny whispered in response. There was a lengthy pause, before Danielle replied.

'Todd helped me… helped my get up and he bandaged my leg with a towel.'

Johnny didn't reply, but he tilted his leg. He pulled back the blanket the Danielle was wrapped in, and seemed to be looking at her leg.

'He did a good job. Does it still hurt?'

'I still hurt everywhere, but less then before.'

'Good… I'll take a look at your leg in the morning.'

'It bled lots.'

'I bet it did.'

There was another pause, and there was movement from Johnny. He presumed he would be leaving, but instead when he stood up, he was carrying Danielle. Squee shut his eyes tight, pretending to be asleep. He soon felt an extra body next to him, and by the small whine it made when it was set down, he knew it was Danielle. More blankets soon fell on top of them, and Squee allowed himself to relax. Johnny wasn't going to hurt either of them. Squee opened his eyes again, like before, just enough to see what was going on. Johnny gave Danielle a small kiss on the forehead, before taking a step back.

'You have a good friend, Danielle.' He murmured. Squee opened his eyes further, and found Johnny staring at him. He curled tight into a ball, holding Shmee tight against his chest. Johnny gave a grin, winked, before turning on his heals and left the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and his footsteps faded away soon enough. Danielle rolled over, Lola still in hand, and gave Squee a sleepy, one-armed hug.

'I do have a good friend.' She mumbled through a yawn, before falling asleep. Squee just nodded, too tired to do anything else, before falling asleep into dreamland.

* * *

A/N: OMFG I UPDATED HOW GREAT


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

A/N: I have quite a bit of homework to do, but considering it's the weekend and you guys deserve a more willing-to-update author, I'm updating… Yes. I have a couple of ideas forming in the back of my mind for something similar to Plea From a Girl Named Danielle but nothing set in stone just yet… maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

'Okay, Danielle, you've been a very good girl…' Doctor Monroe told the seven-year-old, who only sniffed loudly, and gingerly bent her right knee. She winced loudly as she pulled down the cuff of her jeans, and glanced up at the doctor. Johnny stood behind the man, who had stitched up Danielle's leg, his hands crossed over his chest. Squee stood beside him, looking ready to jump out the nearest window any minute.

'Okay, Doctor, you're free to go.' Johnny said briskly, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the bolt that kept the physician chained to his lounge room floor. After finding out the gash on Danielle's leg was deeper than first suspected, Johnny had taken it in his position as a 'father figure', driven to the local medical practice, kidnapped the doctor on duty, and forced him to stitch up his 'daughters' leg at knife point. The doctor had done so as quickly (and painlessly) as possible, which almost made Johnny suspect such a thing had happened to him before.

Giving Danielle a forced smile, Doctor Monroe stood, grabbing his First Aid kit in one hand.

'Can I leave now? Your daughter's leg should heal quite well, and you can get the stitches removed in two weeks or so…' he drifted off, eyeing the door, but remaining in his position. Johnny nodded, and led his prisoner to the door. Opening it, he gave one of his infamous wide smiles.

'I'll see you in two weeks then!' he said cheerfully, and pushed the doctor out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lunch consisted of peanut butter and tomato sandwiches. Although Danielle made a comment about how jelly would have been more traditional, Johnny just replied that experimenting was always fun, and the jelly was all run out. Danielle had forced Squee to stay for lunch, although the small boy wanted to return home, and in exchange for his prolonged stay, she promised she would do his math homework for him, although both knew Danielle's worst subject was math. Squee didn't mind though, he could get on with his writing quicker then.

All three of them sat on the front room floor, eating their sandwiches (despite the fact Johnny was more flicking crumbs at a cockroach on the floor. Squee, on the other hand, was more content to just eat his tomatoes and Danielle with scraping all the peanut butter off Squee's onto hers, and passing the tomatoes to the previously mentioned boy). The TV was blaring somewhere off in the distance, the channel set on the Discovery Channel, a repeat about the tale of Witchcraft on. Danielle's injured leg was out on an angle, the girl occasionally wincing as she changed her position so she was sitting on her left leg. The three had almost finished their meal- Johnny having ended up throwing the remains of his sandwich at the insect, Squee having eaten both his and Danielle's tomatoes, and Danielle shoving the rest of her peanut butter-coated bread in her mouth- when there was a loud knock on the door. All three raised their brows, and paused. Johnny stood finally, slowly, snatching a knife somewhere off the floor, and collected their plates. He crossed the room, setting the plates down on a crate with a gentle clinker of porcelain, and stopped in front of the door. Squee and Danielle stared at the man, both utterly confused. When another impatient knock sounded, Johnny swung the door open a crack.

'May I help you?' he asked slowly, warily.

'Yes, my name is Mark Frietzen… I wondering if my daughter- Danielle Frietzen- lived here…' came a male reply. Johnny cocked his head, took a step back, and slid his eyes to a pale-faced Danielle.

'Can you repeat that, please?' Johnny asked, his hand clutching the knife tightening the grip.

'Danielle Frietzen, I was wond-'

The man was cut off when a shriek sounded from the seven-year-old, as she jumped to her feet, fell over as her leg collapsed beneath her, and she more or less crawled her way to the door. Pushing Johnny out of the way, she threw open the front door, and stared at the tall man in front of her.

'Daddy!' she cried loudly, her eyes wide.

Johnny regained his balance soon enough, and stared at Danielle, shocked.

'_What_?' came the unison reply from Squee and Johnny. Danielle just whimpered in response, and took a step back, as though confused at who was at the door, although she knew very well.

'Danielle!' came her father's reply, as he took a step into the house. Johnny lunged forward, ready to stab the man, but Danielle just shook her head.

'Danielle,' Johnny started, glaring, 'who is this man? Is he your father?'

Danielle nodded, taking a small step backwards, ignoring the pain that rushed through her leg.

'Y-yes… I… I think so anyway, he looks like the man in a photo Mummy showed me once…'

Tension filled the air, before Johnny turned to the man. Now that he could see the man clearly, he could see the resemblance between he and Danielle. Danielle clearly took her facial features from him. Both had a straight, ski-slope knows, high cheekbones, and large, round eyes. Both had dark, brown hair, although Danielle's had a reddish tinge to it, and both had long, lanky arms that gave them a way of standing that made them look unsure as what to do with themselves.

After a long pause, Johnny spoke again.

'Look, sir, would you care to tell us about your business here before I gouge your eyes out and shove them up your arse?'

Taken aback, Danielle's father turned to Johnny.

'I've come to collect my daughter. I found out my ex-wife moved here, but couldn't find her. So I went to all the school's in the district, found Danielle's address, and came here… Could I please speak to my ex-wife?'

Danielle twitched, and took a step towards Johnny.

'She's not here…' she mumbled quietly.

'Well, where is she?' Mark snapped.

'Not here.' Danielle mumbled.

Mark frowned, crossed his long arms over his chest, and sighed impatiently. Squee, from behind Johnny, spoke up suddenly.

'Hey, you're the guy that just got out of prison!'

Johnny spun his head, Danielle's father opened his mouth in shock, and Danielle snatched onto Johnny's belt loop on his pants. Turning back, Johnny turned to Mark.

'Yes, you are. Mark Frietzen, right? On what side of the law do you think you'll be getting Danielle back? Her mother's not even here, no papers have been filed, and you just got out of prison. What were you in prison for again? Assault… theft?'

'Look, her mother fell out a window when she was three months pregnant with Danielle and claimed I pushed her so she could reap the rewards.' Mark replied quickly. 'And when is Cheryl going to be here, I'm on a tight schedule.'

'Johnny…' Danielle mumbled somewhere in her hand. 'Don't make me go…'

Johnny frowned, placed a hand on Danielle's head, and glared at Mark. He still clutched the knife.

'I can't let you go anywhere with Danielle.'

'Who are you, her guardian? Cheryl's man-whore?' Mark stormed towards Johnny, his face red with anger. 'Give me my fucking daughter, you bastard!'

'I'm not going to! You have no rights over her, I know her much better than you! I'm not the one who just got out of prison!'

'And I'm not the one who's toting a knife about like some pansy!'

There was a loud shriek from the girl as Mark flew forward, and slammed Johnny to the floor, knocking Danielle out of the way. She landed on Squee, who had moved right behind her, knocking them both to the floor. Mark was wrestling with Johnny, the knife slipping from the latter's hand in the process. There was a scramble, Johnny finding the knife like a cat finding a warm place to sleep, and slashed wildly, Mark's hand blocking his view. Blood soon spilt on the floor, and Mark flung himself back, a fresh gash on his side. Before Johnny could get to his feet, he was out the door, leaving a few speckles of blood behind. Johnny was about to make chase, when Danielle snatched his wrist, limping as pain ran up and down her leg.

'Let him go, Johnny, he's caused enough trouble already…'

Johnny sighed, stuck between the two options. Opting for Danielle's option, he nodded, dropped the knife and shut the door. Silence filled the room, making it uncomfortable. Squee finally cleared his throat, and turned to the corridor leading to Danielle's room.

'I better go…' he muttered. Danielle nodded, and within a few minutes, he had left the house, whispering a soft 'see you on Monday' as he did so. And when he left, Danielle just sat in the corner she had sat in on the day of her mother's murder, hugging her knees, and wondering what the future lay in store for her.

A/N: Oh, geez, my shoulder really hurts. I think I pulled a muscle typing this somehow…

Review, please


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Dedicated to Darren who convinced me to update once more. And to Heather for making me think of JTHM in Human Bio one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

'Why didn't you tell me your father was back in town?'

Danielle lifted her head from the book she was reading, sitting cross-legged on the ground in the bare living room. Rubbing her leg lightly, she shrugged, and continued reading. Johnny was standing in front of her, thin arms crossed in front of his chest, a scowl on his face.

'Did you even know?' he asked stiffly, not at all happy that the child hadn't responded. Danielle nodded silently, and flipped a page, apathetic to what could happen. Johnny gritted his teeth together, and stalked about the room, hands balled into fists by his sides.

'Goddamn it, Danielle, this is fucked up business! You're father…' Danielle lifted her head at this, and quirked an eyebrow. Johnny spun on his heel so he faced her, and pointed out the window, into the thick blackness of the night where a lone street light flickered on and off on the empty street. 'You're father… Who is he? Why is he here? You told me when you ended up under my care that you didn't know where he was. And here he is!'

Danielle gave another nod, and dog-eared a page in her book. Closing it with a dull "thunk", she set it down beside her, and pulled herself off the floor. Brushing off the back of her jeans, she placed her small hands into the confines of her pocket.

'I didn't know where he was, that was the truth.' She replied calmly, her voice thin and quiet, though confident in her words. Johnny just huffed, and placed leant against the windowsill. Danielle let out a soft sigh, and picked her book up. 'Like I said when we first met in the basement, my mother said my father was in Washington, which I know for a fact he was… I also told you I knew he was a wicked person. Which he is.'

Johnny let out a low 'mm-hmm', and nodded his head. Danielle, always more mature than her age let her seem, crossed the room, and set her book on a crate.

'He was in jail, or something similar. Mum never really said why, but I have a vague idea as to how he got in there.'

'And what would that be?'

Danielle lifted her head slightly, giving the man a side-ways glance.

'I promised my mother I wouldn't tell. And I said I only have a vague idea, not that I really know'

Johnny rolled his eyes, and stormed over to the girl. 'I've got a few things to tell you, okay? One, your mother is dead. Two, your father is out of jail for something you know he did. Three, I'm now your father _figure_ so I demand you tell me… and how did your mother know you know if she never told you?'

Danielle flinched, her tiny features screwing up into one of mild distaste, and put an arm in front of her face.

'Because I saw him doing it' was all she said, before grabbing her book and walking off to her room.

* * *

You know why Danielle's father went to prison don't you?

Yes.

Gonna tell me?

No.

Aw, come on baby doll!

'Meat, shut up, Danielle's asleep!'

The plastic toy waddled towards the Barbie lay beside the sleeping girl, blanketed by a soft, pale hand.

'But it'd be helpful if I knew, wouldn't it? Then I could help Danielle. You know, so she wouldn't have to go to that purple-headed woman's house.'

Lola gave a sigh, and slowly pushed herself out from under Danielle's hand. She slowly tiptoed across the bed, and shimmied down a sheet, onto the ground.

'Where are you going?' Meat called, jumping off the mattress and landing on the wooden floor with a heavy "plonk".

'Shush!' Lola hissed, looking over her shoulder, her plastic joints squeaking. 'I'm going for a walk.'

Meat scurried over, and snorted. 'I'm coming too.'

'_Fine_, but you better be quiet.'

Lola hurried towards a mouse hole in a corner wall, and crawled through it. Her dress dragged on the ground, becoming dirty, to which she sighed, and smacked it. Meat followed her, and once both were through, Lola stood, her head grazing the beams between the walls.

'Look,' she started after a lengthy pause, 'Danielle knows why her father went to jail.'

'I picked that up,' Meat replied sarcastically. Lola shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere.

'Have you seen that movie with that Renée Zellweger actress? Nurse Betty, I think it's called?'

'Yeah,' Meat replied with a nod, 'Load of bullshit. Saw it with Nny- he ended up throwing a knife at the TV. Took him a hell of a long time to steal a new one.'

'No doubt.' Lola replied with a faint smile, 'Well, you know how Renée starts to fall under the delusion that she had some romantic link with the TV fellow?'

'Yeah…'

'Something similar happened to Danielle.'

Meat gave Lola a disbelieving look and slowed his pace. 'She believes she's going to get hitched to Bugs Bunny?'

Lola stopped in her tracks and spun around. 'Huh? - No!' Placing her hands in the air, she shook her head firmly. 'She saw what her father did. However, she has gotten so mixed up between reality and fantasy, she isn't sure anymore. I can't tell if she truly believes her father did what he did, and she me be under the illusion it was all a dream, but she knows deep down, behind the façade he did something bad and consequently he got put in jail for it.'

'So… she's got some form of post-traumatic stress syndrome?'

'If you want to put it in such a term, yes.'

'Right, right…' Meat nodded, and leant against the inside of the wall. 'So what does Renée Zellweger got to do with all of this?'

Lola rolled her eyes, and turned, walking away from the burger toy. 'I was using it as an example.'

'Ah…' Meat followed with a sigh. 'She doesn't seem crazy though… Not Nurse Better crazy or Nny crazy, anyway.'

'She can hear us, isn't that crazy enough?'

'I didn't say she wasn't _insane_, even I would be a bit troubled if a seven-year-old went around killing people -'

'She killed a bird' Lola interrupted.

'- but she is crazy.'

Lola stopped a few seconds later, and crawled out through another mouse hole. Meat followed with a few 'um's and 'ah's. They were in the living room, and Lola traced her way to the worn couch. She leant against it, and sunk down to the ground.

'I don't want Danielle to go insane. You know that. I'm anxious with how much mental damage has happened already. She could become anything she wants, she has her whole life in front of her, and I don't want her to end up… well… like _Johnny_.'

Meat stared at the Barbie, and spoke, a hint of laughter surrounding each of his words.

'It's too late, baby doll, it's already happening.'

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUN. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: No dedication. I am full of violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

Monday came and Monday went, with no sign of Danielle's father. Johnny was on edge- not to say he wasn't normally, but ever since the emergence of Danielle's biological father, it had caused him to be on a violent rampage. Danielle, having grown as used to it (or as well someone can when their parental figure is gutting someone alive), had gone about her day as she had every other day. Tuesday came, too, and went by without a hassle, as did Wednesday. By Thursday, Johnny had had enough of it. That day, he picked up a surprised Danielle from school, leaving Squee on the footpath, watching the adult and child drive away in a cliched cloud of dust.

In the car, Danielle sat quietly beside the man, watching as he tried to run a man off the road, albeit unsuccessfully.

'Johnny…' she began, her voice thin. There was a snort next to her, and she tried again. 'Johnny?'

'What?' Johnny snapped in response. His knuckles were white around the black of his steering wheel, eyes squinted with a dangerous glint in them.

'Are we going to Devi's?' Danielle asked softly, her hands clasped under her chin, as she stared at the bag in her lap, Lola's arm sticking out of her bag.

'Yes.' Johnny snapped again. Danielle looked up at him, her dark hair falling across her face, lips pursed tightly.

'You don't have to yell!' she whispered, holding her backpack to her chest. Johnny groaned beside her as the turned a corner sharply, causing them both to rock precariously in their seats.

'I'm not yelling' Johnny moaned with a roll of his eyes. 'I'm just pissed off right now.'

There was a lengthy pause, before Danielle let out a quiet 'why?'

Johnny hummed lightly, drumming his fingers atop his steering wheel. Watching the road ahead of him, he rested his weight upon the wheel and glanced over at Danielle. The screeched up to a set of lights, and he turned his head to her.

'Your father. I'm… pissed off because your appears to have come out of the blue, and I think he may want to have you in his custody.'

'Custard-dee?' Danielle repeated, brow narrowed.

'Custody. Meaning he would have guardianship over you.' Johnny explained. The traffic lights flicked to green, and they were off again. 'Your father would become your custodian. He would be your guardian.'

'Meaning I wouldn't be able to live with you?' Danielle asked, her voice barely audible. Johnny shook his head, his face carefully blank.

'No, you wouldn't.'

'But why would he want me?' she asked. 'I'm… well, I'm nothing to him. It's not like he ever bothered making contact with my mother or I when he was away from us.'

'I don't know Danielle.' Johnny replied. 'He doesn't even know you're mother is dead, for Christ's sake. And if he did, we would both be in a heap of shit.'

'Why?'

A faint sigh came from the man, and he shook his head. 'Because I am not your legal guardian. I have no proper… ownership, if you will, over you. If the police found out- which I highly doubt, because I haven't been caught yet and I have committed murder in front of them- I could be tried for kidnapping. Fuck sake, Danielle, your father might even have a try at me, try to kill me and whatnot.'

'Oh.'

Danielle hung her head, her shoulders sagging slightly. She opened her bag, and pulled out Lola, the doll's hair messy, her dress crumpled. Patting the Barbie's head, she smoothed down the dress, her movements robotic and practiced. Johnny spun around a corner, and the car whined as it was parked outside a row of apartments. His seatbelt was clicked off, and when Danielle didn't make a move for her door, he leant over and opened it for her. As he sat back in his own chair, Danielle lifted her head. Pulling off her seat belt, she placed Lola back in her bag, and slipped out of her seat, and onto the ground. Looking up at Johnny, she swung her bag over her shoulder, Johnny looking down on her.

'Would you miss me?' she asked softly.

'Excuse me?' Johnny cocked his head, confusion evident on his face.

'If my dad wanted to take me back. If he tried to get custody over me. Become my custodian. What you said. Would you miss me?'

A noise, much like a groan and sigh, came from Johnny, and he reached over. Grabbing the handle of the door Danielle left from, he gave the small girl one last look.

'No, I wouldn't.'

A pause.

'I'll be back to pick you up at four o'clock.'

And with that, he slammed the door shut, and drove away.

* * *

'What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?'

Johnny held the phone away from his ear, staring at the ear piece. After Devi's screeches calmed down, he gingerly placed it back on his ear, and cleared his throat.

'Start from the beginning, and tell me what I did' he said slowly.

Devi didn't reply in the same manner.

'I open my fucking door, and fucking Danielle is standing there in tears! You _fucking_ bastard, Nny, she's seven years old and you tell her you wouldn't fucking miss her if she was taken away! It took her fifteen minutes to tell me the entire fucking story! Jesus Christ, do you have no _compassion_?'

Johnny let out a low grumble, and ran a hand through his hair. Meat was strangely quiet, and Johnny couldn't help but think that maybe the plastic toy was snickering at him, somewhere in the bowels of the house. Cackling, that would be what he was doing, Johnny thought, cackling, like the piece of shit he is.

It took him a moment to realise Devi was going on a tangent again. Tossing the phone from hand to hand, the cord bouncing, stretching and snapping back in place, Johnny set himself down on a crate and waited for the woman to calm down.

'She's a fucking child! A child! She needs to be comforted, and have re-assurance that people love her- that her parents love her! But fuck all that right? Because you probably didn't need love as a child, you probably were as fucked up then as you are now and couldn't see through your fucking arrogance. Well I've got some news for you and you better fucking listen good because I'm not bloody repeating myself: children need love. Got it? Danielle needs love, and you fucked her mother over and her father seems like a piece of shit, more so than you, so you're her parent. A bastard, but you're her parent. She is under your care, and until you can think of a way to better your situation you're stuck with her.'

There was a lengthy pause, and Devi seemed to be catching her breath. Raising a brow, Johnny held the phone tight to his ear, listening hard. When Devi spoke again, her voice was soft and she seemed to be crying.

'She's a good kid, Nny. She really is, and I don't think she would have been crying as hard as she was if she didn't care about you. You may not think too much of her, but you are all she has left now. Her mother is _dead_. _You_ killed her mother. You brought this situation upon yourself, and because of that you have to live with it. I know this has to be hard for you, you're hardly father material, and I don't think you ever will be, but you have to learn to live with it. Danielle is a really good kid, and all she needs is for you to love her. Or at least pretend you do.'

Johnny sighed loudly, and there was a loud sniff on the other end of the line. Clutching his shirt, Johnny looked down at his knees.

'I know Danielle is a good kid,' he finally said. His heart wrenched in his chest, and he frowned. 'I'll be 'round to pick her up.'

He hung up before Devi could reply, and headed for his car.

* * *

Danielle was still teary as Johnny drove her home. She'd periodically hiccup and wipe her face, her hand coming back wet and slightly snotty. Johnny was silent, and when they finally turned into his drive he turned to her, and gave her a downhearted look.

'Danielle…'

The girl looked up, eyes red and already welling up with more tears.

'I don't want to leave you…' she whispered. The tears began to fall down her face, and she began shaking uncontrollably, hugging her backpack tight to her chest. Johnny winced, and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder. Patting it, he began to talk above her.

'You might not have to. I don't know, okay? I don't fucking know.'

'B-But you said you wo-wouldn't miss me!'

Johnny let out a loud cry, and withdrew his hand. Danielle looked up and stared at him, another hiccup coming from her.

'I'd miss you so much…'

Glancing over at Danielle, Johnny sighed, and, anxiously, pulled her into a hug.

'I'd miss you too.'

* * *

A/N: I'm still full of violence. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Recently, I've found a few fics popping up similar to mine. While I don't mind this much- I did enjoy Raven Evil Weasel Mistress' 'Along Came a French Girl', but there have been some others that have… well… grated on my nerves. And not just because they are stealing- okay, 'borrowing- my idea, but because they haven't credited me. Fair enough if it's not _my_ story that influenced them, but I should think it's a bit obvious with all the similar fics that they could take the time to say 'oh, so-and-so's fic got this started' or 'this is my take on John Doe's story 'Jonny getz girl child and adoptzzz dem' etc etc. This is probably something petty, but all the same I started this story nearly fifteen months ago and have put a lot of time into it. I don't want someone thinking that some half-assed story is the original. And no, Raven Evil Weasel Mistress, I'm not talking about you. I like Annette and I like your story )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

Friday drifted by lazily, the night before dragging on until Danielle announced she was going to bed. Johnny didn't see her the next morning, he having gone out for an early morning walk, and not returning sometime during the early afternoon. As he arrived back into his shack-like home, he felt a pang of guilt from Thursday afternoon's antics and his not being there that morning. However, being as he didn't want to grow attached to Danielle, he tried not to think about it too much.

It was difficult, not growing attached to her. After all, she wasn't his daughter, in both a legal and biological sense. He had no power over her, no control. If he hadn't picked up her mother those many weeks ago, and slaughter her before the eyes of her daughter, he wouldn't have found himself in such a situation. Danielle's father was now out of prison, and he could take her away. Even before he was let free, Danielle could have gone off to a relative's place- a distant aunt or uncle, for example- or she could have been placed in foster care. There were many other options. Johnny had just relied on instinct that moment he saw her staring at him, fear so prominent in her eyes. Spontaneity was not his forte, and he never said it was.

Danielle was just a child, and if she were anything but he would have killed her on sight. That was the worst thing about it. Johnny didn't want her to be a child at first; he wanted her to be an adult, a teenager, _anything_. He could kill her then without the worry of guilt or self-hatred. But she wasn't, she was a child, just like Squee and Pepito, who he had only seen once, before Danielle turned up in his basement. Johnny wouldn't kill Squee, or Pepito, or Danielle.

Johnny was worried when Danielle grew up she would turn into one of those arrogant, self-righteous bastards he took upon himself to rid the world of. Part of him knew she wouldn't- those types of people were like that when they were younger- but he couldn't help but worry she would. And on that same line, he knew she wouldn't because she had grown up in environment where those people were looked down upon and spat upon and _killed_ for being like that. Danielle was sweet and wise and slightly pedantic. She cared for others, and, unlike Johnny, she looked out for the best in people. She was slightly secretive, but not to the point where she was uncommunicative, and quite possibly insane. But Johnny didn't like to think about that.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised she was growing into what the Devil had told him- she was like a wastelock. As this revelation dawned upon him that Friday afternoon as he was heating up a bowl of microwave spaghetti, he dropped the empty tin he had been holding. He cluttered onto the floor, spilling spaghetti sauce everywhere. Johnny didn't notice, though. He stared at the wall where one of his victims had tried to get away from him- there was a slight hole in it, with scratches where they had broken off their fingernails in an effort to run away from their Grim Reaper.

The microwave beeped loudly, and he turned to it stiffly. Pushing the button to open it up, he grabbed a tea towel and took the bowl from the microwave, the towel keeping the heat from burning him. Setting it down on the sink, he crouched, picked up the empty tin and threw it in the near-by bin.

Danielle. A wastelock. It made no sense. Actually, it made perfect sense, but Johnny didn't want to think that it did. The short, content ('happy' didn't suit Danielle) girl, with her large, bright eyes (her eyes were actually a muddy brown, but he didn't think of them like that) with long, thick hair (her hair only came up to her elbows, and when it was plaited it was even shorter. Her hair was also kind of thin) that was said something intelligible (that was true) a wastelock?

'Not possible,' Johnny mumbled as he snatched a fork and dug it into his meal. He took a heap, shoved it in his mouth, and leant against the sink as he ate. Danielle was nothing like Johnny when he was a child, from what he could remember. Johnny was, to his recollection, picked on needlessly. He did nothing but study, and had no friends. Danielle wasn't bullied, she did her homework but didn't obsess over it, and she had Squee as a friend. From what he gathered, before she moved she had several friends' back in her hometown. Maybe, Johnny thought, he was the reason she had changed. She was probably much more social before she moved.

'Maybe her father is the reason…' he murmured around a mouthful of spaghetti. Licking his lips, he twisted his fork around the spaghetti, and lifted it to his mouth when his phone rang. Narrowing his brow, he stared through the open doorway to where the phone sat on a crate in the living room. Setting the bowl down on the sink, he crossed the kitchen slowly and approached the phone. Still ringing, he let out a groan, and snatched the handle off the crook.

'Hello?'

There was a pause on the other line, the sounds of paper rustling and then a loud curse.

'Hello?' Johnny repeated, this time louder, his tone bitter and snappy. 'What the fuck do you want?'

'Shut up, you bastard,' came the gruff response. Johnny realised it was Danielle's father.

'Oh, Jesus Christ shit on a stick, how the hell did you get this number?' Johnny yelled, knuckles turning white as he clutched the phone.

Danielle's father replied in a similar manner. 'The same place I got your address, you asshole. Danielle's school! Now I called for one reason and one reason only, where is Cheryl?'

Johnny didn't answer his question, and slammed the phone down on its handle. Mumbling under his breath, a string of words including "bastard" and "think he can ring any time he likes" as well as "kill him dead" escaping his mouth. He marched back into the kitchen, grabbed his spaghetti, and started eating it once more. He had barely made it through two mouthfuls when the phone rang again. With a sigh, he returned to the living room and picked the phone up abruptly.

'What?'

'Bastard!'

'Fucking Christ.' Johnny paused as Mark Frietzen's voice ended up on the other line. Licking a drop of sauce off his lower lip, he waited a moment while Danielle's father collected himself.

'Look, man-whore, where the hell is my wife?' Mark snapped on the other end.

'I thought you two divorced…' Johnny replied slowly, ending his rhetorical question with a snort. He set himself down on crate, long, too thin legs stretched out in front of him, his steel-capped boots glinting in the mid-day sun which peeked through his boarded up windows.

'We did, but I am still allowed to call her that.' Mark grunted. Johnny shrugged, although Mark couldn't see him, and waited for him to continue. 'Now, where was I…? Oh, yes, I was demanding to speak to Cheryl.'

Johnny rolled his eyes, and slouched forward on his seat. 'I'm sorry, but you can't speak to her.'

'What?' Johnny could almost hear Mark's eyes bulging. 'Why ever the fuck not?'

'Hm…' Johnny paused over this question- he didn't want to tell the truth and risk getting in trouble (and also risk loosing Danielle), but he didn't want to lie, either. 'She's… incapable of talking to you right now.'

Mark hissed loudly. 'Listen, jerk, I'm currently staying at some two-star, cockroach infested inn, and I want to get out of here as fast as I can. My parole officer is getting down my back and wants me to get a job soon, and I certainly don't want to get one in this hellhole. Now, where the fuck is Cheryl?'

'She's…' Johnny looked down at his floorboards, imaging Danielle's rotting mother in the tunnel linking his house to Squee's. 'In a spot of bother right now.'

'Oh. I see…' Johnny didn't think Mark could see much because his head was so far up his backside. 'Well,' he continued, tone snappy, 'When she gets herself out of this so-called "spot of bother", tell her to give me a call'

'Why would I do that?'

Mark halted. There was the sound of shuffling papers from his end of the line, and Johnny found himself straining to listen to them, as if they would go out and say what was upon them.

'Well, you see, man-whore- '

'My name is Johnny, I would prefer it if you called me that' Johnny cut in, annoyed.

'Okay, Greg, whatever you say.'

'Johnny.'

'Greg, I got it, no need to tell me twice,' Mark replied, ignorant. Johnny rolled his eyes, and stared out his open window. 'Now, _Greg_, when my wife finally is able to contact me, tell her that I have some papers in front of me detailing that I want to take her to court.'

Johnny slowly sat up, worry crossing his face and mind. 'Take her to court…? Why?'

Mark clucked his tongue. 'I was getting to that, you dumbass. I plan to take her to court to gain custody over Danielle.'

Oh, shit, Johnny thought, his fears confirmed. _Custody? Over Danielle? Oh, God…_

, Johnny thought, his fears confirmed. 

Closing his eyes, the words striking through him like a bolt of lightning. His conversation with Danielle came back to him.

'Your father. I'm… pissed off because your appears to have come out of the blue, and I think he may want to have you in his custody.'

'Custard-dee?'

'Custody. Meaning he would have guardianship over you. Your father would become your custodian. He would be your guardian.'

'Meaning I wouldn't be able to live with you?'

'No, you wouldn't.'

'Um… What if… Cheryl didn't want to go to court?' Johnny asked, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

'I would expect a man of your age would know that if- and when- I file these papers she would be forced to. You'll pass this news onto her, won't you?'

'Yeah… sure…' Johnny stood up, hugging himself, feeling as though he was about to cry.

'Oh, and, Greg?'

Johnny sighed, and nodded. 'Yes?'

'I could also sue you for attacking me.'

Frowning, Johnny stared at the phone. 'Yes, but I don't think your case would stand because you just got out of pri-'

He cut himself off, realization coming to him. 'You may not get custody of Danielle.'

'Huh?'

'You just got out of prison. That could come against you in the court.'

Mark snorted. 'Maybe so. But Cheryl isn't that fit of a mother, is she? Living in such a dump with a violent man and a six-year-old girl?'

'Danielle's seven. She's turning eight next week.'

'Oh. Whatever, doesn't matter, a minor. Don't worry, you bastard, I'm going to get custody of Danielle.'

Johnny snarled, and slammed down the phone.

'No, you won't, you prick…' he growled to himself. 'She's mine.'

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I updated so fast. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I probably should apologize for not updating in ages. Key word being probably. But I just ran out of candy and left my House DVD set at my Dad's house, so I'm in no mood to say sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Because I'm not him, bless his soul. But I do own any characters you don't recognize, such as my original character.

Warning: Wow. I don't know. This contains violence and swearing… And probably some other things that I haven't thought of just yet.

* * *

Monday passed and Monday went with no sign of Danielle's father, as had the weekend. Tuesday came along in the same, Mr. Frietzen-less haze that had become Johnny's days since the phone call. It wouldn't be such a problem, Johnny decided, if he hadn't found himself becoming so accustomed to the girl. Every morning she had come out of her room shortly after seven AM, sometimes make herself some cereal (Johnny realized she had quite a fondness for Froot Loops, even though he found them to be rings of sugar and nothing else) and then she'd walk to school. Johnny would drive her, and occasionally Squee, if he was up for it. And then, around three-thirty she would come home if she was walking, or he would pick her up, and the rest of the evening would pass by, usually without a hassle. And as much as he would hate to admit it, he liked her company, not that he would let on. And, he came to realize over the days where there wasn't a peep from her father, Danielle liked his company, too. So when Wednesday came and Danielle's father rang, Johnny found himself ready to attack him. 

'Hello?' he said automatically when the phone rang that morning. Danielle was long at school and the only sounds in the house was the faint wailing of one of his victims in one of the upper levels of his basement.

'Greg.'

Mark Frietzen. Holding back a sigh, Johnny pulled a crate underneath him, sat down on it, and stretched his legs out in front of him. Not bothering to correct the man on his name, he placed a hand on his thighs, and leant back on the wall.

'Yes?'

'Glad you're home,' replied Danielle's father, 'I thought you would have been at work. Unemployed, I presume.'

Johnny's lips twisted into a grimace, eyes narrowing on a speck of dust on the floor.

'Not quite,' he heard himself saying. 'I'm what you could call a public servant.'

This seemed to catch Mark off-guard, but his initial surprise wore off quickly.

'Public servant or not, that doesn't excuse you from not being at work. May I ask what department you work for?'

Musing over the question, and finding one that wouldn't be suitable, Johnny stood and shoved a hand into his pocket.

'Cheryl's not here,' he finally said, kicking the floorboards. 'She's at work. And I didn't pass on your message, so you know. I don't think she'd be interested, anyway, what, with your prison time and criminal behaviour. On that note,' he continued briskly, hearing Mark inhale and ready to interrupt, 'I highly doubt Danielle would want to move in with you. The family law courts always keep the child's best interest in mind, and are more likely to allow custody to the parent the child wants to move in with. Danielle has voiced her opinion to me, and she would rather live with me than you. On top of that, as I previously said, your prison time and criminal record go against you. And despite getting out of prison early for good behaviour, that does not excuse what you did to get in there. I'm also sure your lawyers would advise you for filing for custody as court is a long a timely experience, plus very bad for your wallet. I know lawyers are self-righteous cows who charge fifty dollars every five minutes, or whatever the going rate it is these days, so I don't think you have the bank balance to go for it at the present time.'

A pause and Johnny could hear Mark breathing on the other line. Several seconds passed in which Mark didn't say a word. Wrapping his arm around his stomach, Johnny shifted his weight, getting a bit grip on his phone at the same time. When the other male still didn't say anything, Johnny rolled his eyes, casting them to the ceiling.

'I'd appreciate your input.'

'When will Cheryl be home?' the other man finally asked. Johnny opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He knew the truth would come out eventually, and whenever he did decide to tell it, it would be a problem. And while Devi had been very good with helping Danielle and the sort, he couldn't just go up to the purple-headed girl and say "jolly good day, innit? Would you mind impersonating Danielle's mother for me?" Not only would that be incredibly rude and incredibly stupid, but Danielle's voice was much more huskier and deeper than what he recalled Danielle's mother had been, plus he suspected Mark would remember what she sounded like, even if he had spent quite a bit of time in jail. And Johnny did so hate lying.

'She's dead.'

As the words came from his lips, a thought suddenly popped into his head: Danielle's birthday was tomorrow. He hadn't bought her anything, either. Picking the phone up, the ear-piece caught between his head and shoulder, and started scrambling around the room. Mark was going on about something that included "fuck" and "what?" and "you're kidding, right?" but Johnny wasn't interested. Finding a clock that had fallen off the wall he glanced at the time- eleven forty-three. Mark's sudden yell brought him back to reality.

'What the fuck do you mean she's dead?'

'I mean she's gone. Dead. Deceased. Passed on. Six feet under. She's blinked for an exceedingly long time. I'd quote "Patch Adams" here, but I never liked the movie.'

Mark murmured something that sounded an awful lot like 'fuck'. Johnny had found his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

'So, where's she buried?'

Peering into wallet, Johnny pressed the phone closer to his ear. 'I'm sorry?'

'Cheryl. You know, my ex-wife, Danielle's mother. Where is she buried, I'd like to pay my last respects.'

'Oh. Um…' Shaking his head, Johnny shrugged, and gestured with his hand, back swinging around and hitting him in the side. 'Somewhere out west. I don't know, should it matter? You divorced her and now she's dead and you've been harping on about trying to get custody of Danielle. Now I'm going to go now, it's Danielle's eight birthday tomorrow, in case you've forgotten, and I'd like to go get her a cake and some presents and the what-have-you. If you give a rat's ass about her, which I don't think you do, you'd probably do the same instead of getting down my back about her and… I don't know, taking me to court, because I sure as hell have a lot of shit to do, being a single father and all.' Walking to where he had left the rest of the telephone, the cord stretched out as far as it could go. 'If you give me a call tomorrow, I may even let you come over and give her your present… that is, if you get one.'

He heard Mark scoff on the other line, but paid no attention to it.

'Anyway!' Johnny said, his voice going cheery suddenly. 'I must be off, it was a blast talking to you again. Ta-ta!'

Hanging up, Johnny opened the front door, and headed to his car, ideas for Danielle's birthday present buzzing around in his mind.

* * *

Birthday presents for eight-year-olds were surprisingly easy to buy, Johnny had decided. Finding the right cake was harder. It took him three and a half hours to find the right one, and when he returned home, he had just placed the gooey, chocolatey, sugary mass of dessert in the fridge when Danielle returned home from school. That night passed without a hassle, Johnny trying to unsuccessfully help her with Spanish (honestly, who taught eight-year-olds Spanish? French was Johnny's second language, _merci beaucoup_). Danielle went to bed with a bounce in her step that could only be interpreted as a child excited because their birthday is the next day. Not even living with Johnny and a possible custody battle could take the child from her. 

Danielle got up surprisingly early the next morning. It was just before six in the morning, and Johnny, insomnia still effecting him horribly, had been up all night, reading a Jodi Picoult book, was shocked to find her standing beside him, reading over his shoulder.

'What's that?'

Looking over his shoulder, Johnny recovered quickly from the initial shock of being interrupted. 'A book,' he replied, 'by some… author. It's called The Pact.'

'What's that about?' she asked, Lola grasped in one hand. Johnny stuck a thumb where he was, and flipped the book onto its back.

'The Hartes and Golds have lived next door to each other for eighteen years. They have shared everything from family picnics to chicken pox – so it's no surprise that in high school Chris and Emily's friendship blossoms into something more.

When the midnight calls come in from the hospital, no one is prepared: Emily is dead at seventeen from a gunshot wound to the head, inflicted by Chris as part of an apparent suicide pact. He tells the police the next bullet was meant for himself. A local detective has her doubts. And the Hartes and Golds must face ever parent's worst nightmare and question: do we ever really know our children at all?'

He looked up at Danielle expectantly.

'Is it good?' she finally asked. Johnny shrugged.

'S'okay,' he replied, 'all her books end the same – badly.'

Johnny glanced down at the page number, and closed the book. Turning to Danielle, he grinned, and stood.

'So, do you feel old, being eight?'

Danielle giggled, patting her Barbie's head, and shrugged.

'I guess.'

She dug her toe into the floorboards, and without a word, Johnny scampered out of the room. Entering his bedroom, he picked up the roughly wrapped-up birthday package, re-entered the lounge room, and handed it to Danielle. She tucked the doll under her arm, and looked at the present. It was almost to big for her arms and Johnny wondered if it was a good idea to shove all the various knick-knacks he had bought in one or if he should have wrapped them in different piles.

Danielle kneeled down, and set the present on the ground. Sitting Lola next to her, Johnny crouched in front of her. The small girl glanced up eagerly at Johnny, then down at the present, and started unwrapping it.

'Be careful!' Johnny said, holding a hand out. As she tore the paper away, a porcelain ballerina figurine tumbled out. Danielle caught it, and held it up. The clay doll was in a pale blue leotard, pulling on her tights. Her painted, blonde hair was done up in a bun, her eyes half-closed. It was small, but finally made, hand-painted. Danielle cooed softly, staring at it.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered. She set it down on the ground, and turned to the rest of the package. Next was a knee-length, pale pink dress. It was lacy, with a chiffon top.

'I remembered your size from when we went to get you… stuff,' Johnny explained when Danielle flushed, her eyes wide.

'I see' she replied. She soon grinned, however. 'It's beautiful!'

The last item in the present was a box. Taking it out, Danielle stared at it, before opening it. Inside was another. On the front was a painted horse, with a Barbie on it. Squealing, she ripped into and pulled the plastic animal out from the box.

'A Barbie horse!' she cried. Grabbing Lola, she put her doll on it, and started to make it gallop around the room. 'Go, Lola, go!'

Hiding a laugh with a cough, Johnny stood and walked out the room, leaving Danielle to play with her new toy.

* * *

A/N: Go me. Update, woo! 


End file.
